Wahre Liebe ist unvergänglich
by pandoradoggis
Summary: Hermine steht am Bahnhof Kings Kross und sieht nachdenklich auf den Hogwartsexpress.
1. Der Ernst des Lebens beginnt

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, alles J.K. Rowling. Hiermit wird kein Geld verdient, es mach nur Spass grins

Dies ist meine erste FF. Bitte reviewt ehrlich. Leider habe ich keinen Betaleser also alles was ihr findet zu mir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Der Ernst des Lebens beginnt**

Es war wieder einmal der 1. September, Hermine stand auf Gleis 9 ¾ und schaute etwas nachdenklich auf den Hogwartsexpress. Waren es tatsächlich schon 19 Jahre her, als sie hier zum ersten Mal stand und ganz aufgeregt in eine ihr unbekannte Zukunft fuhr. Natürlich hatte sie damals schon fast alles gelesen über ihre neue Welt, aber sie zu erleben übertraf ihre kühnsten Erwartungen.

In diesem Zug traf sie vor 19 Jahren ihre besten Freunde zum ersten Mal. Ron Weasley , Harry Potter und sie wurden zu einem unzertrennlichen Team, nachdem sie im ersten Jahr einiges zu bewältigen hatten. Auch die nachfolgenden Jahre waren nicht gerade einfach und im letzen Jahr....., ja Voldemort wurde von Harry gestürzt und vernichtet, aber trotzdem war es ihr traurigstes Jahr in Hogwarts. „Hallo Hermine,"rief eine männlich Stimme neben ihr, „willst Du die Abfahrt verpassen??"Harry grinste ihr zu und sie sah mit Schrecken, dass der Zug bereits rollte. Sie rannte neben dem Abteil her in dem Harriet saß. „Harriet, bitte pass auf Dich auf, und schreib mir regelmäßig .. ja???"Das Mädchen mit den langen schwarzen gelockten Haaren winkte aufgeregt zu ihrer Mutter hinunter und rief, „ Ja, ja ich werde Dir sofort schreiben wenn Moon sich von der Fahrt erholt hat."dabei glitt ihr Blick zurück in Abteil wo Moon in seinem Käfig saß. Moon war ein wunderschöner brauner Waldkauz, den Harriet zu ihrem 11 Geburtstag von Remus Lupin geschenkt bekam. Er war der Meinung, dass eine junge Dame in Hogwarts eine Eule lebensnotwendig brauchte. Harry, Hermine und Harriet winkten, bis der Zug nicht mehr zu sehen war. Hermine musste eine Träne fortwischen, und Harry nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. „Mine, nimm es doch nicht so schwer. Erinner Dich an unsere Zeit in Hogwarts und auch wenn wir viele Probleme wegen Voldemort hatten, hatten wir doch jede Menge Spass. Hogwarts ist und war mein zweites zu Hause. Außerdem "fuhr er fort, „werde ich dieses Jahr wenigstens ab und zu mal nach ihr sehen können.". „Jaaa,"entfuhr es Hermine mit einem Seufzen, „das freut mich auch. Ich hoffe nur es geht alles gut."Harry nickte und ein leichter Anflug von Mitleid legte sich auf seine Augen. „Nun komm schon, lass uns in der Winkelgasse noch ein Eis essen o. K. ?" Hermine nickte und sie apparierten in die Winkelgasse und setzten sich in Fortescues Eissalon und bestellten (wie schon früher) einen großen Eisbecher.

Vor einer Woche war Hermine mit Harriet hier in der Winkelgasse um die Schulsachen zu kaufen. Harriet hat sich riesig gefreut, als sie endlich bei Olivander einen Zauberstab kaufen konnte. Es hat nicht lange gedauert, da hatte Mr. Olivander den richtigen Zauberstab für Harriet herausgesucht. Er war aus Stechpalmenholz mit einem Einhornhaar, und 9 ½ Zoll lang. Als sie bei Mdm. Malkin die Schulroben kauften fand Hermine das Harriet doch noch zu klein aussah für Hogwarts, schalt sich aber im selben Moment für diese Gedanken denn sie war auch 11 Jahre alt und alt genug um nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Ja, aber bei Harriet lag die Sache ein wenig anders als bei ihr. Ob es nun heraus kommt? ‚ Ach was soll das Ganze' Hermine war richtig wütend auf sich, dass sie solche Gedanken überhaupt zu lies. Der einzige der alles wusste war Harry.

Harry sah immer wieder verstohlen zu Hermine hinüber. Er wusste, welche Gedanken sie sich machte, aber er war der einzige der die ganze Geschichte um Harriet kannte. Hermine hatte sich ihm, am Ende des 7 Schuljahres, anvertraut. Harry war zu erst geschockt und wütend, aber er hat Hermine verstanden und ihr bei allen erdenklichen Situationen zu helfen versucht. Als Harriet geboren wurde, wollte Hermine ihn dabei haben, was Harry damals nicht besonders gut gefiel. Eine Geburt zu sehen, und dann noch bei seiner besten Freundin hatte ihm nicht behagt, aber als es dann soweit war, und die Kleine geboren wurde hatte ihm die Heilerin das winzige Menschlein auf dem Arm gedrückt und gesagt, er könne nicht früh genug damit anfangen seine Vaterpflichten wahr zu nehmen. Noch bevor Harry protestieren und mitteilen konnte das er nicht der Vater war, war die Heilerin schon verschwunden und Hermine gluckste in die Bettdecke hinein. Als Hermine ihn mit dem Baby dort im Krankenzimmer stehen sah fragte sie ihn ob er der Pate der Kleinen werden wollte. Harry wurde einen schmerzhaften Moment lang an Sirius erinnert, der seine Patenpflichten nicht in dem Maße wahrnehmen konnte wie er es eigentlich gerne gewollt hätte, und der immer noch eine schmerzliche Lücke in seinem Herzen hinterlassen hatte. Harry fühlte dass in diesen Moment ein Band zwischen ihm und dem kleinen dunkelhaarigen Mädchen geknüpft wurde. Er war glücklich. Als Harry nach einer endlos langen Zeit Hermine glücklich anlächelte und nickte strahlte Hermine über das ganze Gesicht und sie verkündete fest dass die Kleine zu Ehren ihres Paten Harriet heißen sollte. Harry war immer noch gerührt wenn er daran zurück dachte.

„An was denkst Du gerade?"unterbrach Hermine seine Gedanken und schmunzelte bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ach, ich dachte an die Geburt von Harriet zurück"antwortete er „aber sag mal war die nicht erst gestern?? Wo war ich denn die ganze Zeit?"seine Augen blitzen auf und strahlten Hermine an. Beide brachen in ein schallendes Gelächter aus, und beruhigten sich erst wieder, als sie die missbilligenden Blicke der Zauberer und Hexen an den Nachbartischen bemerkten.

Sie schlenderten noch ein wenig durch die Winkelgasse und besuchten auch Fred und George in ihrem Geschäft „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze". Die beiden waren sehr erfreut sie zu sehen. „Und Hermine,"sagte Fred „ist sie weg?". „Ja,"seufzte Hermine „sie war so aufgeregt und nervös. Hoffentlich findet sie bald Freunde."„Ist es Dir denn egal in welches Haus sie kommt?" fragte Geoge erstaunt. „Eigentlich schon, denn seit dem Fall von Voldemort ist Slytherin nicht mehr das was es einmal war."Aber in ihren Augen konnte Harry Schmerz lesen. Er versuchte das Gespräch auf ein ungefährlicheres Terrain zu lenken. „Sagt mal ihr zwei, was habt ihr meiner Patentochter eigentlich für Hogwarts mitgegeben?? Ich hoffe sie wird keinen Ärger wegen Euch bekommen?"feixte Harry die Zwillinge an. „Nun lass uns mal überlegen"anworteten beide zusammen. „Da waren diese Silencio Blasrohre mit denen man kleine Kügelchen auf die Lehrer pusten kann und diese dann sofort keinen Ton mehr herausbekommen." Hermine keuchte erschrocken, bis sie bemerkte dass die beiden ein schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen hatten und grinsten. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und stieß Fred ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite „Nun mal ehrlich, es war doch nichts von den ekligen Dingen wie Kotzpastillen oder Nasblutnougat?"fragte Hermine ein wenig ängstlich. „Nein, nein. Keine Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien. Für die erste Klasse ist dies auch nicht notwendig."grinsten Fred und George. Harry und Hermine wussten dass sie aus den beiden nichts heraus bekommen würden. Sie verabschiedeten sich noch und gingen danach wieder zur Arbeit. Sie hatten beide nur ein paar Stunden frei bekommen.


	2. Der erste Abend

**Der erste Abend**

Harriet winkte, bis der Bahnhof ‚Kings Kross' nicht mehr zu sehen war. Nun verließ sie also ihre Mutter und ihren Paten um nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Sie hatte schon so viel über Hogwarts gehört und gelesen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr ein altes Buch geschenkt „Eine Geschichte Hogwarts"die sie von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekam, als sie nach Hogwarts ging. Onkel Harry und Onkel Ron erzählten immer gerne von ihren Abenteuern und am liebsten hörte sie den Zwillingen Fred und George Weasley zu, wie sie über ihre Streiche in Hogwarts berichteten. Aber leider sah es ihre Mutter nicht so gerne wenn sie davon erfuhr. Sie wusste bereits wer ihre Lehrer sein würden und einen kannte sie auch schon. Remus Lupin gab seit 13 Jahren Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ihr Pate Harry erzählte einmal, dass Remus - nein ab heute heißt das Professor Lupin – in Harrys drittem Jahr schon einmal VGDK unterrichtet hat, aber am Ende gehen musste, weil heraus kam dass er ein Werwolf ist. Harriet konnte nicht verstehen dass dies die Leute als ein Problem angesehen haben, denn es gibt ja den Wolfbanntrank. Gut heute ist er wohl besser als damals, aber trotzdem kannte sie keinen Menschen der liebevoller und netter war als Re... Professor Lupin.

„Hallo, ich heiße Mandy Buttler und wer bist Du??"fragte eine nette Stimme. Harriet schrak aus ihren Gedanken und sagte „Bitte entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken. Mein Name ist Harriet Granger." und gab Mandy die Hand. „Mensch ich bin schon so aufgeregt und neugierig auf Hogwarts. Meine Eltern haben mir viel erzählt, aber ich kann es dennoch kaum abwarten es selber zu sehen. In welches Haus möchtest Du kommen?"plapperte Mandy drauf los. „Och, eigentlich ist es mir egal. Meine Mutter und ihre Freunde waren alle in Gryffindor, aber ob ich das schaffe weiß ich nicht. Ravenclaw wäre auch nicht schlecht."antwortete Harriet. „Also, für mich kommt nur Gryffindor in Frage. Meine Ganze Familie war in Gryffindor und ich denke ich komme auch dort hin. Alles ist aber besser als Slytherin denn die sollen einen ganz schrecklichen Hauslehrer haben. Meine Eltern sprechen nicht gern über ihn."erwiederte Mandy. Ja, komisch war das schon. Harriets Mutter hatte von allen Lehrern gesprochen und für alle großen Respekt geäußert, aber über den Hauslehrer von Slytherin wollte sie so recht reden. Sie ist dem Thema immer ausgewichen.' Nun ja was soll's. Ich werde ihn schon noch kennen lernen' dachte Harriet. Den Rest der Fahrt unterhielten sich die beiden blendend, und ehe sie sich versahen, hielt der Zug auch schon in Hogsmede. Die beiden Mädchen beeilten sich ihre Schulumhänge anzuziehen und verließen mit Ihrem Gepäck den Hogwartsexpress. Draußen war es schon stock dunkel.

Auf dem Bahnhof hörten sie eine tiefe Stimme. „Erstklässler hierhin. Erstklässler alle zu mir!"Das musste Professor Hagrid sein, von dem ihre Mutter immer so viel zu berichten hatte. Harriet sah sich suchen auf dem Bahnhof um und erschrak ein wenig. Ihre Mutter sagte zwar das Professor Hagrid groß ist, aber dass hätte sie nicht erwartet. Sie stubste ihre neue Freundin an und wies in Richtung Hagrid. Mandy stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und machte einen Satz in die Luft. Etwas scheu folgten die beiden Hagrid zu mehreren kleinen Booten. „Euer Gepäck könnt ihr hier stehen lassen, es wird für Euch ins Schloss gebracht." murmelte Professor Hagrid, als er den Erstklässlern half in die Boote zu steigen. Sie fuhren mit den Booten über einen riesigen See auf das Schloss zu und Harriet war restlos beeindruckt. Sie keuchte denn der Anblick des wunderschön beleuchteten großen Schlosses nahm ihr den Atem. Aber einigen anderen ging es genau so. Endlich kamen sie auf der anderen Seite des Sees an und wurden von Professor Hagrid in die Eingangshalle des Schlosses geführt. Er wies sie an hier stehen zu bleiben und auf Professor Mc Gonagall zu warten. Harriet schaute sich ehrfurchtsvoll um. Sie hörte wie einige der Erstklässler darüber spekulierten was das wohl für ein Test sein würde, und ob alle schon ein wenig zaubern könnte. Harriet konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, denn dies war genau das was ihre Mutter ihr von deren ersten Abend berichtet hatte. „Wir müssen keinen Test machen."sagte Harriet, „wir müssen uns auf einen Schemel setzen und einen alten Hut aufsetzten der in uns hinein sieht und uns in unsere Häuser einteilt". Ihre Mitschüler sahen Harriet mit aufgerissenen Mündern und erstaunten Augen an, dann sah sie in einigen Erleichterung und in anderen Skepsis. „ Ihr werdet es ja sehen." murmelte sie etwas verlegen. Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte eine Treppe herunter kommen und alle Köpfe wandten sich um. Sie sahen eine ältere Hexe mit einem strengen Dutt und einem Spitzhut die Treppe herunter kommen. Alles war still. „Nun meine Lieben, werden wir in die große Halle gehen, und ihr werdet auf Eure Häuser verteilt. Bitte bleibt hinter mir und geht nur zu zweit nebeneinander in einer Reihe." ‚Dies muss Professor Mc Gonagall sein' dachte Harriet denn sie sah genau so aus wie ihre Mutter sie beschrieben hatte.

Die Flügeltüren öffneten sich und sie traten alle nervös und aufgeregt in die große Halle.

Es standen dort vier große lange Tische an denen die Schüler der älteren Jahrgänge saßen und am Ende der Halle auf einer Empore stand quer zu den anderen Tischen der Lehrertisch. Harriet hatte keinen Blick für die Lehrer, sondern sah nur den Hut und den Schemel. In welches Haus würde der sprechende Hut sie einteilen?

Ein sehr alter Zauberer mit langen silbernen Bart erhob sich und das Murmeln hörte auf. Alle sahen den alten Zauberer an. „Guten Abend meine lieben Schüler und herzlich Willkommen auf Hogwarts. Ich bin froh dass ihr alle wieder gesund angekommen seid und möchte direkt dem sprechenden Hut das Wort erteilen."Er wies auf den Hut und sofort begann dieser zu singen.

Er erzählte von den Gründern und dass nach ihnen die einzelnen Häuser benannt wurden. Er sang von den Eigenschaften die die Gründer von ihren Schülern erwarteten und hielt alle an freundschaftlich miteinander umzugehen.

Dann trat Professor Mc Gonagall wieder nach vorn und rollte eine Pergamentrolle auf und las

„Allison Henry"der Junge stand auf und ging zum Schemel setzte sich den sprechenden Hut auf und setze sich. „Slytherin"rief der sprechende Hut sofort. Die Schüler am Slytherintisch beklatschten Henry Allison.

„Barney, Hannah"rief Professor Mc Gonagall

„Hufflepuff"

„Buttler, Mandy"

„Gryffindor"

Harriet klatschte mit denn sie freute sich so für Mandy, dass sie es geschafft hatte nach Gryffindor zu kommen.

„Dolgin, Susan"

„Hufflepuff"

„Granger, Harriet"nun ging Harriet mit zitternden Knien zum sprechenden Hut und setzte ihn auf. „Nun, wen haben wir hier. Du hast viel im Köpfchen das passt zu Ravenclaw, du bist loyal und hilfsbereit, nun Hufflepuff wäre auch nicht schlecht. Slytherin passt aber noch besser zu Dir denke ich obwohl...."‚Ohh nein,' dachte Harriet ‚nur nicht Slytherin' „Du bist sehr mutig, nun was mache ich nur mit Dir, was mache ich nur mit Dir. Hmmmm....." Harriet wurde immer nervöser. So lange wie bei ihr hat der Hut bei den anderen nicht gebraucht. Was war los? „Nun ich weiß wo ich Dich hinschicke"und laut sagte er „Gryffindor"

Harriet fiel in sich zusammen vor Erleichterung. Gryffindor das durfte ja nicht wahr sein. Sie war wirklich nach Gryffindor eingeteilt. Als sie aufstand sah sie schüchtern kurz zum Lehrertisch und entdeckte Professor Lupin der ich aufmuntern zu lächelte. Sie ging zügig auf den Gryffindor Tisch zu und Mandy hüpfte vor Freude dass ihre neue Freundin auch Gryffindor zugeteilt wurde.

Es folgten noch 4 weitere Gryffindors, 2 Hufflepuffs, 3 Ravenclaws und 2 Slytherins.

Der alte Zauberer mit dem silbernen Bart, Harriet hatte ihn längst als Professor Dumbledore erkannt, erhob sich und wieder verstummte das Geplapper der Schüler. „Es gibt eine Zeit Reden zu halten, aber dies ist sie nicht. Haut rein"sprach er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen und die Teller und Schüsseln füllten sich mit den köstlichsten Speisen und Harriet bemerkte dass sie großen Hunger hatte und aß, bis sie sich kaum noch rühren konnte.


	3. Das neue Schuljahr beginnt

**Das neue Schuljahr beginnt**

Professor Severus Snape machte sich schlecht gelaunt auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Die Schüler sind angekommen und er musste wie jedes Jahr an dem Festessen teilnehmen. Er mochte den ersten Abend nicht besonders, da die Schüler aufgedreht aus den Ferien zurück kamen und erst ein paar Tage später trat der Schulalltag wieder ein, und die Schüler benahmen sich zumindest in seiner Gegenwart ruhig und gesittet. Er erreichte die große Halle und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Die Schüler der älteren Jahrgänge waren schon versammelt und warteten nun auf die Erstklässler. Eigentlich konnte er sich nur an 2 Jahre seiner Lehrtätigkeit erinnern, die man fast sogar schon als schön bezeichnen konnte. Leider endete das 2te wundervolle Jahr einfach nur schrecklich, obwohl der Dunkle Lord von dem Potter Jungen vernichtet wurde. Er musste sein Leben nicht mehr auf Spiel setzen um als Doppelagent für Dumbledore zu arbeiten. Aber trotzdem... ja warum hatte sie sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Was war geschehen? Ärgerlich schnaubend verscheuchte er diese Gedanken. Es war so viel Zeit vergangen. So viel Zeit.

Nun wurde die Flügeltüre geöffnet und die Erstklässler traten mit Professor Mc Gonagall ein. Severus wandte sein Gesicht angewidert ab. Es würde wohl auch in diesem Jahrgang keiner dabei sein, der ein Geschick für Zaubertränke hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er nur eine Schülerin in seinen langen Jahren als Lehrer gehabt die wirklich gut war. Wütend auf sich, dass er schon wieder an sie dachte blickte er auf seinen Teller. Er hoffte dass die Zeremonie und das Essen schnell vorbei gingen, damit er wieder in seine Räume flüchten konnte.

Der Hut begann zu singen und als er fertig war rief Minerva einige Namen auf. Und plötzlich riss es seinen Kopf hoch. ‚Was hatte sie gesagt?? Granger?? Harriet Granger??' Verwirrt schaute er auf das Mädchen hinab. ‚Das kann nicht sein' dachte er ‚nein das ist unmöglich. Es wird wohl noch mehr Grangers in der Zaubererwelt geben.' schalt er sich selbst über seine unsinnigen Gedanken. Er musterte das Mädchen genau, der Hut brauchte extrem lange für seine Entscheidung. Sie hatte schwarzes wuscheliges Haar, wie es aussah tief schwarze Augen die ängstlich schauten. Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen aber hatte sie Ähnlichkeit mit ihr? Nein hatte sie nicht, Hermine hatte braune wunderschön gelockte Haare und außerdem war Hermine zu jung als die Kleine Harriet Granger geboren wurde. Er schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte den Gedanken. Endlich war die Auswahlzeremonie zu Ende und das Essen erschien. Er hatte keinen großen Hunger und aß auch nicht viel. Endlich war auch das Essen beendet und Dumbledore hielt seine jährliche Rede und löste das Festessen auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Severus noch wie die Vertrauenschüler nach ihren Erstklässlern riefen und dann war er auch schon in den Kerkern verschwunden.

Harriet konnte vor Aufregung kaum schlafen. Sie bekam mit Mandy und 2 weiteren Mädchen einen Schlafraum zugewiesen und sie plapperten noch einige Stunden bis sie erschöpft in ihren großen Himmelbetten einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren sie schon früh wieder wach und rannten in den Waschraum. Die 4 Mädchen lachten und alberten herum bis es Zeit war sich für das Frühstück fertig zu machen. Sie liefen die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter und nun konnte sich Harriet zum ersten Mal richtig umsehen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war in rot und gold gehalten und hatte einen riesigen Kamin. Vor dem Kamin standen 2 gemütlich aussehende große Sessel. Im Raum verteilt standen viele kleinere Tische mit Stühlen an denen man wunderbar seine Hausaufgaben erledigen konnte. Harriet konnte es kaum erwarten das erste Mal in die Bibliothek zu gehen um sich die vielen wundervollen Bücher anzuschauen. Wenn sie eines von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, war es ihre Liebe zu Büchern. Harriet hatte schon einiges in ihren Schulbüchern gelesen und auch das Buch „ Eine Geschichte Hogwarts"hatte sie schon mindestens 3 Mal gelesen. Mandy schubste Harriet leicht in Richtung Portraitloch und flüsterte „wir wollen doch noch etwas frühstücken bevor wir unsere Stundenpläne bekommen oder?"und grinste als Harriet sich endlich vom Anblick des Gemeinschaftsraumes lösen konnte und seufzend mit ihr hinunter in die große Halle ging. Dort verteilte Professor Mc Gonagall die Stundenpläne. Harriet und Mandy studierten sie gründlich. Sie hatten heute die ersten beiden Stunden Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Harriet war dafür sehr dankbar, dass sie in ihrer ersten Stunde bei Remu...... Professor Lupin hatten. Sie hoffte das somit ihre Aufregung etwas abnahm. Danach standen 2 Stunden Zaubertränke an und Harriet freute sich endlich diesen Professor Snape kennen zu lernen.

Nach dem Essen machten sie sich auf in ihre Schlafräume und holten die Bücher die sie an diesem Tag brauchten. Danach gingen sie in den Klassenraum für VGDK. Dem Stundenplan lag auch ein Plan des Schlosses bei, so dass sie den Klassenraum ohne Probleme finden konnte.

Professor Lupin begrüste die Klasse und stellte sich vor. „ Guten Morgen"sagte er, „mein Name ist Professor Lupin und ich möchte Euch die Verteidigung lehren. Wer von Euch kennt denn schon einen Verteidigungszauber oder einen Gegenfluch?"Harriet und ein Hufflepuffjunge meldeten sich. Remus Augen zwinkerten Harriet zu und er nahm den Hufflepuff Jungen dran. „Den Protego Zauber"sagte der Junge schüchtern. „Prima, 5 Punkte für Hufflepuff" antwortete Remus. „Miss Granger!"sagte er nun und Harriet strahlte „Es gibt verschiedene Gegenflüche und Zauber. Als erstes einmal der Petrifficus Totalus. Er bewirkt dass dem Angreifer die Arme und Beine zusammen gedrückt werden und er fällt um. Dann gibt es noch den Stupor...."„Halt stopp das reicht Miss Granger,"lächelte Lupin nun „lassen Sie mir bitte auch noch etwas zum Unterrichten. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor."wieder zwinkerte er Harriet zu. „Sie hatten beide Recht. Der Protego ist ein Schutzzauber der einem vor leichteren Flüchen schützt und diese auf den Angreifer zurückwirft. Der Perificus Totalus ist von Miss Granger bereits klar erklärt worden. Wir beginnen erst ein mal mit der Frage Was sind dunkle Künste?"Harriet war glücklich. Sie wusste einiges über dieses Thema, denn aus den Gesprächen mit ihrer Mutter, Harry, Ron und Remus hatte sie viel gelernt. Der Tag fing wunderbar an, was sollte jetzt noch passieren. Die Stunde war viel zu schnell um und sie mussten sich beeilen um rechtzeitig in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke zu kommen, der irgendwo in den Kerkern war. Zu ihrem Glück fanden Mandy und sie den Klassenraum schnell. Sie warteten mit einigen Slytherins vor dem Klassenzimmer. Es herrschte absolute Ruhe. Keiner traute sich zu reden. Dann kam Severus. Er schaute missmutig auf die Erstklässler und öffnete die Tür zum Klassenraum. Die Schüler verteilten sich auf die Plätze und starrten gebannt und ängstlich nach vorn. Severus begann seine Erstklässler Ansprache.

„Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei kennen zu lernen"er sprach sehr leise, aber trotzdem konnte jeder ihn deutlich hören. Seine Stimme klang irgendwie eindinglich und energisch. „Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt,"oh doch, dachte Harriet, die immer begeistert ihrer Mutter zu geschaut hat wenn sie mal wieder einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen oder einen Stärkungstrank braute. Sie fand es absolut faszinierend wenn ihre Mutter die Zutaten in perfekt gleichgroße Stücke zerschnitt oder andere Zutaten im Mörser pulverisierte. „die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören... Ich kann euch lehren wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tot verkorkt- sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe."Die Klasse war immer noch still und in der Luft lag eine gewisse Anspannung. „Miss Granger!"schreckte Harriet die feste und schneidende Stimme Severus aus ihren Gedanken. Wenn sie nicht bereit sind sich auf meinen Unterricht zu konzentrieren dann können sie direkt den Raum verlassen."Harriet sah Severus mit beschämten Blick an „E... Entschuldigen Sie bitte Professor Sn.."„Ruhe"schrie er. „Miss Granger,"fuhr er mit samtener gefährlicher Stimme fort, „Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einen Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?"Ein fieses Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen als er Harriet ansah, sie schlucke einmal und sagte dann mit unsicherer Stimme, „Sie ergeben einen Schlaftrank Sir." mit gefestigterem Tonfall fügte sie hinzu, „ Dieser Trank ist so stark, dass er auch als Trank der lebenden Toten bezeichnet wird." zitternd sah sie ihren Professor an, der wiederum sofort die nächste Frage stellte, „Miss Granger, was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?"seine Stimme war nun gefährlich sanft. Harriet nahm ihren Mut zusammen und antwortete, „Es gibt keinen Unterschied. Eisenhut und Wolfswurz ist die gleiche Pflanze. Sie ist auch unter dem lateinischen Anconitum bekannt."Snapes Augen sprühten nun Funken. ‚Das gibt es doch nicht' dachte er. Er kannte nur eine Person die diese Fragen in seiner ersten Stunde auch beantworten konnte. Der Name verpflichtet wohl und seine Augen blickten nun kalt und spöttisch auf Harriet herab. „Nun Miss Granger wenn sie alles zu wissen scheinen, würden Sie dann bitte die Freundlichkeit besitzen uns an ihrem Wissen teilhaben zu lassen und der Klasse erklären ein Bezoar ist?"Harriet die die Anzeichen von Gefahr nicht erkannte, antwortete nun leicht und froh, dass er ihr Wissen anscheinend anerkannte, „ Gerne Professor Snape. Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege. Seine Wirkstoffe schützen uns vor den meisten Giften."Ein Lächeln lag in ihrem Gesicht. Snape grinste innerlich, nun hatte er sie da wo er sie haben wollte. Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln fragte er, „Es wäre wirklich nett von Ihnen wenn sie uns noch mitteilen könnten wie Krötenaugen in den meisten Zaubertränken wirken und warum?"Harriet gefror das Lächeln im Gesicht. In Severus Augen lag Triumph und er sagte mehr als spöttisch, „Tja, Miss Granger nun können sie mal sehen wie wenig sie wirklich wissen. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Unwissenheit."Harriet stockte der Atem, aber sie hatte doch die anderen drei Fragen richtig beantwortet. Wenn sie schon alles wüsste, bräuchte sie doch nicht mehr in die Schule gehen. Das war so ungerecht. Nun trat die Wut in ihr Gesicht und dies gefiel Snape. Er hatte erreicht was er wollte. „Miss Granger, damit sie nicht länger so unwissend bleiben müssen schreiben sie mir bitte bis Mittwoch einen Aufsatz über die Wirkungsweise von Krötenaugen in den meisten Zaubertränken."Harriet zitterte nun vor Wut. Aber sie war klug genug, keinen weiteren Ton von sich zu geben. Severus fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort und zu Harriets Entsetzen sagte er am Ende der Stunde. „Die Hausaufgabe zu Mittwoch ist 1 Rolle Pergament über die Gründe warum wir in der Zauberei Zaubertränke brauchen."Als er Harriets entsetztes Gesicht sah sagte er mit seidig schneidender Stimme, „ Miss Granger, für sie gilt die Hausaufgabe selbstverständlich genau so."Er sah sie mit kalten Augen an und dann ordnete er die Pergamente auf seinem Schreibtisch. Harriet packte ihre Sachen schnell zusammen und verließ fluchtartig den Klassenraum. Severus sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Sie hatte sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Hermine. Könnte es nicht doch möglich sein, das Harriet ihre Tochter ist? Schnell rechnete er zurück. Hermine war 18 Jahre alt, als Harriet geboren wurde. Also rein theoretisch wäre es möglich. Aber dann müsste sie ja in ihrem letzen Schuljahr schwanger geworden sein. War das vielleicht der Grund warum sie sich auf seine Briefe nicht gemeldet hatte? Aber wer ist der Vater. Plötzlich verzog Severus schmerzlich das Gesicht. Ihr Name ist Harriet, also kann es ja nicht schwer zu erraten sein wer der Vater ist. Warum hatte Hermine denn nicht den Mut gehabt ihm zu sagen dass sie lieber mit Potter zusammen wäre. Er hatte sich sowieso immer gefragt, warum dieses junge, hübsche und intelligente Mädchen ausgerechnet in ihn verliebt war. Sie hatten fast 2 Jahre wunderbar zusammengearbeitet. Sie mussten Zaubertränke für den Orden brauen und weil Dumbledore keinen Fremden dabei haben wollte hat er Hermine als seine Assistentin bestimmt. Am Anfang war Severus nicht gerade begeistert mit dieser nervigen Alleswisserin zusammen zu arbeiten, aber trotz aller Bedenken haben sie wunderbar harmoniert. Sie sind sich während der Zeit langsam näher gekommen und genossen die gegenseitige Gesellschaft. Eigentlich, wenn Severus ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war Hermine die einzige deren Gesellschaft er geliebt hat. Sie war die einzige die er jemals geliebt hat.

„Schluss damit!"Schimpfte er mit sich selbst. Sie hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet und hat wahrscheinlich sogar ein Kind mit dem Potter Jungen. Die Liebe war wohl nur einseitig gewesen. Es war zwar schon so lange her, aber es tat immer noch weh. Ein Grund warum er die Gesellschaft der Menschen weiterhin mied. Nach Voldemorts Tot gab es eigentlich keinen Grund mehr die Gesellschaft anderer zu meiden, aber der Verlust von Hermine hatte ihn stark verletzt, er wollte nie wieder einen Menschen an sich heran lassen. Da wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und die 3 Klasse Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw betrat den Klassenraum.

Die Wochen vergingen und die Erstklässler lebten sich ein. Harriet liebte alle Stunden. Ja sogar Zaubertränke mit diesem fiesen Snape. In der letzten Zeit ließ er sie Gott sei Dank in Ruhe, aber das lag sicher daran, dass sie sich nicht mehr meldete und nur sprach wenn sie gefragt wurde. An den Tränken die sie braute konnte er nie etwas aussetzten und somit hatte sie Ruhe um sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren und etwas zu lernen.

Im Oktober standen die Auswahlspiele der Quidditch Mannschaft von Gryffindor statt. Es wurde ein Sucher und ein Jäger gesucht. Harriet hätte es zu gerne probiert, aber sie wusste dass damals für ihren Paten Harry die erste und einzige Ausnahme gemacht wurde einen Erstklässler in die Quidditch Mannschaft aufzunehmen. Also setzte sie sich auf die Tribüne und schaute zu. Als erstes kamen die Anwärter für den Sucher an die Reihe. Ein Drittklässler und eine Viertklässlerin standen mit ihren Besen bereit. Der Kapitän, William Ashanty"ein Sechstklässler, wies die beiden an sich erst einmal warm zu fliegen. Während die beiden einige Flugmanöver probierten ließ er den goldenen Schnatz frei. Die beiden haben dies jedoch nicht bemerkt. Nach 5 Minuten sagte Ashanty, „Hey Ken und Wendy! Ich habe den Schnatz vor 5 Minuten frei gelassen. Sucht und bringt ihn mir bitte."Die beiden Anwärter flogen über das Quidditchfeld und hielten Ausschau. Auf einmal schoss Wendy nach oben und presste sich ganz dicht auf ihren Besen, so dass sie kaum Luftwiderstand bot. Ken hatte dies mitbekommen und versuchte Wendy einzuholen. Plötzlich schoss der Schnatz nach unten und flog wenige Handbreit über den Boden. Ken der noch hinter Wendy war, war nun klar im Vorteil und wendete blitzschnell um den Schnatz hinterher zu jagen. Wendy hatte dies aber auch sofort bemerkt und war schon auf den Weg nach unten der Boden raste auf die beiden zu. Ken sah unsicher hinüber zu Wendy und zog plötzlich den Besen hoch. Er wollte nicht auf den Boden klatschen. Wendy hingegen zog den Besen erst in der letzten Sekunde hoch und hatte den Schnatz gefangen. Harriet war begeistert von den Flugkünsten Wendys und klatschte wie wild in die Hände.

Als nächstes kamen die Anwärter für die Jäger. Es waren 4 Anwärter 2 Mädchen aus der 5. und ein Junge aus der 7. Klasse. Eines der Mädchen und der Junge aus der 5 waren scheußlich. Sie konnten den Quaffel mit einer Hand nicht fangen. Sie trauten sich auch nicht die zweite Hand vom Besen zu nehmen. Nun blieb die Entscheidung zwischen dem Mädchen und dem Jungen aus der 7. Klasse. Die beide flogen gut und beherrschten ihren Besen, aber der Junge, er hieß Randy Forrester, war einfach besser. Nun war die Gryffindormannschaft wieder komplett. Harriet ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo sie Mandy traf. Beide machten noch ihre Hausaufgaben und verschwanden dann ins Bett.

Der Halloweenball war für die Schüler immer ein Ereignis. Sie schwatzten und scherzten während des Essens. Severus wollte eigentlich nicht teilnehmen, aber Dumbledore hatte ihm die Aufsicht zugeteilt, und er musste nun bis zum bitteren Ende bleiben. Während des Essens schaute er mal wieder hinüber zum Gryffindortisch und beobachtete die kleine Granger. Dumbledore entging dies nicht. Er hatte schon in der ersten Woche bemerkt, das Severus hin und wieder die kleine Granger beobachtete. Dumbledore wusste dass Severus keine Ahnung hatte dass Hermine einige Monate nach Schulende eine Tochter geboren hatte. Auch ihm wollte Hermine nicht den Vater mitteilen, aber Dumbledore hatte seine Vermutungen. „Severus,"sagte Dumbledore leise, „kommst du nach dem Essen bitte einmal in mein Büro?"Severus verdrehte die Augen, was wollte er denn nun schon wieder. Aber wenigstens konnte der dann diesen schrecklichen Ball verlassen. Severus nickte in Dumbledores Richtung und ließ seine Augen wieder durch den Saal wandern.

Nach dem Essen erhob sich Dumbledore und verließ die große Halle. Wenig später folgte Severus ihm. An den beiden Wasserspeiern angekommen sagte er dass Passwort „Würgzungentoffee"und schüttelte dabei wieder den Kopf über dieses Wort. Dumbledore hatte viel übrig für die zauberhaften Zauberscherze von den beiden Weasley Zwillingen.

Severus stellte sich auf die Wendeltreppe und wurde von ihr hochgefahren und er kam zur Bürotür von Professor Dumbledore. „Komm herein Serverus."hörte er die Stimme des Direktors nach dem er mit dem Bronceklopfer angeklopft hatte.

„Setz dich Severus, setz dich. Möchtest Du ein Toffee?"Severus schaute angeekelt auf die Süßigkeit. „Nein danke." würgte er hervor. „Was gibt es Direktor."Dumbledore hatte nach so vielen Jahren aufgegeben Severus darauf hin zu weisen dass er ihn nicht mehr mit Direktor sondern mit Albus anreden sollte. Aber Severus weigerte sich strickt dies zu tun.

„Severus, ich habe Dich seit dem ersten Abend in der großen Halle beobachtet."Severus blieb der Atem stehen. Wusste Dumbledore von seiner Vermutung dass Harriet Hermines Tochter war? Wuste er was damals zwischen Hermine und ihm war?"Nervös schaute Severus zu Dumbledore auf und wartete gespannt auf seine nächsten Worte.

„Mein Lieber, Harriet ist die Tochter von Hermine. Sie wurde einige Monate nach ihrem Schulabgang geboren."Severus riss die Augen auf. ‚Er weiß es' dachte er ‚Er weiß es.' Severus stöhnte. Dumbledores Augen sahen traurig auf seinen Tränkemeister. „Auf der Geburtsurkunde steht Vater unbekannt."Severus blickte erstaunt in die Augen des Direktors „Aber warum?"fragte er verständnislos, „Wollte Potter nicht zu seinem Kind stehen? Das sieht ihm mal wieder ähnlich." Dumbledores Augen blitzen amüsiert auf. Mit einem Funkeln sagte er „Ich weiß nicht wer der Vater ist, somit kann ich auch nicht über Harry in dieser Angelegenheit urteilen."‚Nun gut' dachte Severus ‚dann weiß ich ja nun Bescheid und muss mir nicht mehr den Kopf zerbrechen.' Laut sagte er „ Ich habe es eigentlich seit der ersten Stunde gewusst. Ich hatte in den ganzen Jahren nur einen herausragenden Schüler und dies war Miss Hermine Granger. Nun scheint es so, als ob Miss Granger Konkurrenz bekommt. Miss Harriet Granger ist mindestens genauso begabt wie ihre Mutter."Dumbledore blieb der Atem weg. Er hatte noch nie von Severus gehört, dass einer seiner Schüler Talent hatte. Einen Moment grübelte er in sich hinein und plötzlich leuchteten seine Augen kurz auf. Severus bekam dies aber nicht mit, er war noch zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. „Nun gut, Severus ich glaube du solltest jetzt in deine Räume gehen. Deine Aufsicht kann Professor Flitwick übernehmen."Dankbar sah Severus den Direktor an und verließ das Büro. Nun hatte er Zeit über das eben gehörte nach zu denken.


	4. Begegnungen

**Begegnungen**

**Weihnachten**

Endlich war der letzte Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien geschafft. Harriet freute sich Weihnachten zu Hause zu verbringen. Ihre Mutter hatte Remus und Harry eingeladen und beide hatten freudestrahlend zu gesagt. Harriet ging mit Mandy in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und machte die letzten Hausaufgaben. Für Zaubertränke musste sie noch einmal in die Bibliothek. Wenn sie diesen Aufsatz fertig hat, wäre sie fertig mit ihren Ferienhausaufgaben und könnte die Weihnachtszeit genießen und lesen. Ein paar Stunden später richtete sich Harriet von ihrem Stuhl in der Bibliothek auf und streckte sich. Ihr Rücken tat ziemlich weh. Aber endlich hatte sie ihren Zaubertrankaufsatz fertig. Professor Snape hatte 1 Rolle Pergament verlangt, aber damit war sie trotz ihrer kleinen Schrift nicht ausgekommen. Es sind tatsächlich 3 Rollen geworden. Nun gut, in den Ferien würde sie das noch einmal durcharbeiten und zu Kürzen versuchen obwohl sie eigentlich nur das wichtigste aufgeschrieben hatte.

Endlich war es Zeit fürs Abendessen und Harriets Magen knurrte so laut, dass die 2 Mädchen am Nebentisch giggelten und verstohlen zu ihr rüber sahen. Harriet lächelte die beiden peinlich berührt an und packte ihre Sachen. Dann ging sie in die große Halle und aß mit viel Appetit ihr Abendbrot. Als sie fertig war kam Mandy herein. „Mensch Harriet, wo warst Du denn? Ich habe überall nach Dir gesucht?"„Warum? Ich war in der Bibliothek um meinen Zaubertrankaufsatz zu schreiben, was ist denn passiert?"fragte Harriet. „Meine Eltern haben mir eine Eule geschickt, dass ich Weihnachten hier bleiben soll, denn mein Onkel der in Afrika die Inkastätten von alten Flüchen befreit, so dass die Forscher die Räume betreten können, ist krank geworden. Mein Vater will ihn vertreten und meine Mutter möchte bei ihrem Bruder sein um ihn gesund zu pflegen. Nun darf ich hier bleiben"erwiderte sie strahlend. „Bist Du denn gar nicht traurig darüber?"fragte Harriet erstaunt. „Nur ein bisschen. Mein Vater sagt immer dass es zu Weihnachten besonders schön ist im Schloss. Es sind kaum Schüler da, man hat die ganze Bibliothek für sich alleine und das Essen soll grandios sein." Lachend vielen sich die beiden Mädchen in die Arme und gingen gemeinsam hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Severus saß in seinen Räumen und korrigierte die Aufsätze der UTZ Klassen. Immer wieder schüttelte er über so viel Dummheit den Kopf. Wie konnten die Schüler so dumm sein. Solche Fehler dürften den UTZ Klassen einfach nicht mehr passieren. Einen Moment lang dachte er an die Aufsätze von Hermine zurück. Sie waren immer eine Freude gewesen. Er brauchte selten etwas zu korrigieren. Sie hatte auch immer ihre eigenen Ideen einfließen lassen, die ihn ab und zu inspiriert haben bei der Kreation neuer Zaubertränke. Aber dies hatte er ihr nie gesagt. Die Aufsätze der kleinen Harriet waren viel versprechend und er freute sich schon auf diese Aufsätze wenn sie in einer höheren Klasse war. Vielleicht könnte er dadurch den Glauben an die Schüler wieder finden.

Plötzlich zischelte es hinter ihm im Kamin und er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Grüne Flammen züngelten darin und er hörte die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore. „Severus, kommst Du bitte mal in mein Büro?" „Sofort Direktor"erwiderte er. Severus stand auf und verließ mit wehendem Umhang seine Räume. Als er vor dem Büro angekommen war und das Passwort gezischt hatte stand der Direktor schon hinter der Tür. „ Komm Severus. Lass uns ein wenig die Beide vertreten."Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch, erwiderte aber nichts.

„Severus," begann Dumbledore ruhig „ich habe eine Bitte an Dich. Professor Sprout muss dringend eine Doppelschwänzige Grünlilie nach London in das Institut für Magische Pflanzen bringen. Sie kann aber hier nicht weg und somit bitte ich dich mir diesen kleinen Gefallen zu tun."„Natürlich Direktor"antwortete Severus unwillig, eigentlich hatte er nicht vor das Schloss zu verlassen, aber wenn er schon einmal in London wäre, könnte er auch gleich seinen Vorrat an Zaubertrankzutaten aufstocken. Einige gab es nämlich nicht in Hogsmed. Er musste dazu in die Nockturn Gasse. „Eine Kleinigkeit wäre da noch."sprach Dumbledore sehr leise. „Mit dieser Pflanze darf man nicht apparieren, da sie sonst ihre magischen Fähigkeiten verlieren würde."Severus sah ihn entsetzt an „Du müsstest,"fuhr Dumbledore leise fort. „morgen mit dem Hogwartsexpress nach London fahren und vom Bahnhof Kings Kross zum Ministerium gehen. Das bedeutet auch, dass Du Muggelsachen nicht vergessen darfst. Hast Du noch welche?"fragte Dumbledore interessiert. Severus vermochte nicht zu antworten, aber er nickte. Wut wallte in ihm auf. Womit hatte er verdient mit den Schülern reisen zu müssen. Das würde eine unerträgliche Fahrt werden. Dumbledores Augen funkelten amüsiert und er nickte. „Also dann, mein Lieber"schnurrte er zufrieden „komme bitte morgen früh in das Gewächshaus 2 zu Professor Sprout und hole die Pflanze ab ja?"„Sie können sich auf mich verlassen Direktor"presste Severus aus zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor. „Und Severus,"fuhr Dumbledore leise fort, „wenn Du im Institut bist überbringe bitte die Pflanze Mr. Longbottom."Severus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „_Der_ Neville Longbottom?" Dumbledore nickte kurz und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Büro. Wütend drehte Severus sich um und verschwand in seine Kerkerräume. Das Lächeln auf Dumbledores Gesicht konnte er nicht mehr sehen.

Am nächsten Morgen fand sich Severus mit den Schülern um Punkt neun am Bahnhof in Hogsmed ein.

Harriet verabschiedete sich von ihrer Freundin Mandy und musste sich beeilen um nicht die letzte Kutsche zum Bahnhof zu verpassen. Die Kutsche rollte nun los und Harriet winkte noch einmal aus dem Fenster Mandy zu. Dann setzte sie sich auf die Bank und freute sich einfach auf zu Hause. Irgendwie war es schon komisch dass man von den Testralen keine Geräusche hörte. Sehen konnte sie sie nicht, aber ihr Pate Harry hatte sie ihr beschrieben. Man musste doch irgendetwas hören, ein Schnaufen oder ein Geklapper auf dem Weg. Harriet lauschte angestrengt, aber sie vernahm kein Geräusch außer dem Rollen der Räder.

Nun war sie endlich in Hogsmed angekommen und rannte zum Zug. Er schnaufte schon und beinahe hätte sie ihn verpasst. Als sie die erste Trittstufe erreichte rollte der Zug auch schon los, und sie beeilte sich schnell hinein zu kommen. Sie schritt den Zug ab aber es war kein Abteil mehr frei. Im letzten Abteil saß nur eine Person, aber ausgerechtet war dies Professor Snape. Harriet lief noch einmal durch den ganzen Zug, fand aber keinen Platz mehr. In einigen Abteilen waren zwar noch Plätze frei, aber zu den Leuten wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall setzten. So nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und klopfte an die Abteiltür hinter der Professor Snape saß. Mit kalten Augen sah er sie an „Miss Granger, warum belästigen sie mich?"„Entschuldigen Sie bitte Professor Snape, aber der gesamte Zug ist voll. Dürfte ich mich bitte mit in Ihr Abteil setzen Sir?"fragte sie vorsichtig. Abschätzend sah er sie an und sagte dann „Wenn sie mich die weitere Fahrt in Ruhe lassen können sie sich setzen."Erleichtert trat Harriet ein und flüsterte ein leises „Danke Sir". Harriet legte ihre Tasche neben sich auf den Sitz und holte ihren Aufsatz für Zauberkunst heraus. Sie sollte den Zauber „Wingardium Leviosa" beschreiben seine Ausübung und seine Auswirkungen. Eine Weile las sie sich ihren Aufsatz noch einmal durch und korrigierte hier und da eine Kleinigkeit. Dann steckte sie ihn wieder weg und nahm ihren Aufsatz für Zaubertränke heraus. Severus hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch durch einen kleinen Schlitz konnte er sie beobachten ohne dass sie es gemerkt hätte. Der erste Aufsatz war schon sehr lang gewesen den sie gelesen hatte, aber dieses nun brach den absoluten Rekord. Er hatte noch nie einen Aufsatz, der Ersten Klasse, über drei Pergamentrollen gesehen, und er wusste das Harriet eine sehr kleine Schrift hatte. Meistens wendete er einen Vergrößerungszauber an, damit es ihm nicht zu anstrengend wurde diese kleine Schrift zu lesen. Für welches Fach dieser Aufsatz wohl ist. Aber es geht ihn ja eigentlich auch nichts an. Nach weiteren 2 Stunden erwachte Severus. Er war tatsächlich eingenickt. Er öffnete die Augen und sah wie Harriet über ein Buch brütete. Hin und wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf als sie mit der Feder über ihre Aufzeichnungen glitt. Nach weiteren 3 Stunden hatte Severus die Nase voll und fragte mit schneidender Stimme „Miss Granger. Warum sitzen sie seit Stunden über dem Buch? Verstehen sie irgendetwas nicht?"Harriet schreckte hoch, sie war zu tief in ihre Aufzeichnungen und dem Buch vertieft um zu merken dass Professor Snape aufgewacht war. Sie blickte hoch und sah ein höhnisches Grinsen. Sie überlegte ob sie überhaupt etwas sagen sollte, aber es ging hier immerhin um Zaubertränke und da konnte nur er helfen. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und sagte „Es geht um den Zaubertränke Aufsatz Sir. Sie sagten sie wollen 1 Rolle Pergament haben. Ich weiß dass sie es nicht sehr schätzen wenn ihre Anweisungen nicht beachtet werden, aber mein Aufsatz umfasst 3 Rollen. Ich versuche ihn nun schon eine Weile zu kürzen, aber ich kann nichts weglassen. Alles ist von so großer Bedeutung dass er unvollständig wäre wenn ich auch nur einen Satz streichen würde.

Severus war für einige Sekunden sprachlos. Was konnte dieses Mädchen in 3 Rollen Pergament über dieses kleine Thema schreiben. Nun wurde er neugierig, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. „Miss Granger,"schnarrte er, „wie sie bereits richtig bemerkt haben, schätze ich es nicht sehr wenn meine Anweisungen nicht befolgt werden. Da wir hier aber nicht in der Schule sind schaue ich mir mal ihre Aufzeichnungen an."Harriet war so erstaunt dass sie sich nicht rührte. „Geben sie schon her."fauchte Severus. Sie gab ihm die drei Rollen Pergament und wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort. Severus nahm den Aufsatz und fing an zu lesen. Mit jedem Satz staunte er mehr. Er las eine dreiviertel Stunde und nickte oder schüttelte den Kopf ab und zu. Er war wirklich beeindruckt. Dies war der beste Aufsatz den er je gelesen hatte, und das von einer Erstklässlerin. Sie machte ihrer Mutter alle Ehre. Severus blickte auf und sah Harriet eindringlich an. „Miss Granger, ihr Aufsatz ist viel zu hintergründig. Ich wollte nur wissen wie sich die Anconitum Wurzel in dem Heiltrank auswirkt den wir besprochen haben. Sie haben aber die einzelnen Wirkungsweisen und Verwendungen des Anconitum incl. Der Wurzel erörtert. Ich würde sagen das ist am Thema vorbei. Bearbeiten Sie ihn noch einmal während der Ferien und es könnte sich noch eine passable Note ergeben." Er gab ihr die Pergamentrollen zurück und sah in ihr trauriges Gesicht.

Warum sind es immer die Gryffindors die das Fach Zaubertränke beherrschten. Konnte nicht einmal ein Slytherin in seinem Fach gut sein? Sie hatte wohl mehr von ihrer Mutter als von ihrem Vater in diesen Punkt geerbt. Der Potterjunge war nicht schlecht im Zaubertrankunterricht gewesen, aber es trennten ihn Welten von Hermine. Er sah aus dem Fenster und bemerkte dass sie jeden Moment in den Bahnhof Kings Kross einfuhren. Harriet packte den Aufsatz ein und sagte „Danke Professor Snape"und verließ mit hängenden Schultern das Abteil.

Endlich hielt der Zug an und Severus wartete bis die Schar der Schüler den Zug verlassen hatte. Dann verließ er den Hogwartsexpress. Auf den Bahnsteig sah er sich angewidert um als er die lauten Schreie der Schüler und die schrillen Begrüßungen der Mütter ertragen musste. Zuerst musste er seinen Umhang in die Tasche stecken. Es missfiel ihm sehr, aber unter den Muggeln würde er zu sehr auffallen. Als er sich auf den Weg zur Absperrung machte hörte er eine warme und herzliche Stimme, die er seit beinahe 12 Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte.

„Harriet, wie war die Fahrt?"fragte Hermine freundlich und drückte ihre Tochter an sich. „Du musst mir alles aus der Schule erzählen, ich bin ja so gespannt."Abrupt blieb Severus stehen und drehte sich langsam um. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und in seinem Bauch rumorte es als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. Dann sah er sie. Sie war eine wunderschöne junge Frau. Ihre braunen gelockten Haare vielen sanft auf ihre Schultern und rahmten das schönste Gesicht ein, welches Severus je gesehen hatte. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie noch hübscher war als damals. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Hermine spürte einen Blick auf sich ruhen, und ihr lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Sie hob den Kopf und versteinerte. Sie schaute direkt in Severus Augen und verlor sich sofort darin. Sie konnte für einen Moment in seinen Augen Erstaunen, Bewunderung und Schmerz lesen. Dann nickte Severus kurz und verschwand durch die Absperrung. Langsam löste sich Hermine aus ihrer Starre und blickte auf ihre Tochter hinab, die sie interessiert musterte. Hermines Mund öffnete sich, schloss sich gleich darauf wieder. Nein sie würde nichts sagen. Wenn Harriet fragt würde sie antworten, aber von alleine wollte sie nicht anfangen. Harriet fragte aber nicht.

Als Hermine und Harriet zu Hause ankamen wurden sie von Harry stürmisch begrüßt. Er stürmte gleich mit vielen Fragen auf Harriet ein so dass Hermine erst einmal dazwischen ging.

„Harry, lass sie sich doch bitte erst einmal etwas ausruhen bevor du sie löcherst."Dankbar schaute Harriet ihre Mutter an und ging erst einmal auf ihr Zimmer um ihre Tasche aus zu packen. Sie mochte ihren Paten wirklich sehr, aber manchmal war er einfach nervig.

Harry kochte in der Zwischenzeit Tee, und Hermine bereitete das Abendessen vor.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Harriet in die Küche und sah nicht mehr ganz so müde aus.

Den ganzen Abend musste sie von ihren Erlebnissen und Freunden berichten. Sie lachten viel an diesem Abend und Harry und Hermine fühlten sich manchmal in ihre Schulzeit zurück versetzt. Als Harriet endlich im Bett war saß Hermine mit Harry vor dem Kamin und schaute gedankenverloren hinein. „Was ist los Mine? Was bedrückt dich?"fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Weißt Du, ich hatte gehofft dass Severus in all den Jahren etwas umgänglicher geworden wäre. Aber dies scheint nicht so zu sein."sie nippte an ihrem Tee „Wenigstens ist Harriet schlauer als ich und lässt ihn in Ruhe. Somit hat er keine Möglichkeit ihr weh zu tun."

„Ich glaube,"sagte Harry nachdenklich „dass Harriet damit besser klar kommt als Du."er sah Hermine in die Augen. „Was hast Du erwartet was passiert? Dachtest Du er sieht sofort wer sie ist und behandelt sie wie ein Vater? Hast Du gedacht er würde sie besser behandeln als die anderen?"Harry überlegte ob er weiter reden soll, entschied sich dann dafür „Zweifelsfrei wird er inzwischen wissen, dass Harriet Deine Tochter ist. Er wird sich fragen wer der Vater ist, und ich glaube zu wissen was er denkt."Überrascht sah Hermine ihn an. „Wieso, was sollte er schon denken?"gab sie schnell zur Antwort, obwohl sie es eigentlich auch wusste. „Na denk doch mal nach. Sie heißt Harriet, und hat schwarze Haare. Er wird denken dass ich der Vater bin, und dass Du während der Zeit in Hogwarts.... nun ja,"er macht eine Pause und Hermine sah ihn empört an. „Aber Harry das ist doch absoluter Blödsinn ich..."„Das weiß ich Mine, aber er kann es nicht wissen." antwortete Harry „Es ist mir doch egal was er denkt, nachdem was er mir angetan hat."erwiderte Hermine trotzig. „Du hast aber nie mit ihm darüber geredet oder?"Hermine schaute in seine fragenden Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte ihn danach nicht mehr wieder sehen. Es tat einfach zu weh."Traurig schüttelte Harry den Kopf nahm Hermine dann in den Arm und verabschiedete sich. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen im Büro Mine. Ach ja, ich soll Dir von Remus ausrichten, dass er übermorgen wohl etwas später kommen wird, denn er hat in Hogwarts noch irgendetwas zu tun. Vielleicht sollten wir das Essen um eine Stunde verschieben?"„Klar"erwiderte Hermine „das ist kein Problem."Sie lächelte und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor er nach Hause apparierte.

Hermine räumte noch schnell auf und lies das Geschirr waschen. Gott sei Dank ging das mit Magie wesentlich schneller als bei den Muggeln. Danach ging sie ins Bett, konnte aber nicht einschlafen. Ihre Gedanken hingen immer bei Severus. Dann schob sie diese unerfreulichen Gedanken beiseite und musste lächeln als sie an Remus dachte. Wie er sich doch verändert hatte seit ihrer Schulzeit. Durch die Anstellung in Hogwarts konnte er sich doch wesentlich mehr leisten als früher, und er hatte keine geflickten Umhänge mehr an. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Auch seine Gesichtszüge wirkten mindestens 10 Jahre jünger als damals. Dies lag nur an dem verbesserten Wolfsbanntrank. Severus war es wohl leid gewesen immer kurz nach Vollmond die Stunden von Remus zu übernehmen, sodass er sich an die Verbesserung des Trankes gemacht hatte. Es war ihm nach einigen Jahren gelungen. Remus hatte zwar immer noch die gleichen Schmerzen bei der Verwandlung, aber durch den Trank konnte er schon am Tag nach Vollmond wieder unterrichten. Er hatte nur noch dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die von der Übermüdung herrührten. An den beiden Tagen, die auf Vollmond folgten, brauchte Remus nicht in der großen Halle essen, er konnte sich direkt nach seinem Nachmittagsunterricht hinlegen und hatte somit nach diesen beiden Tagen seine alte Form zurück. Seine Haare sind seit dem nicht mehr grauer geworden und seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich in den folgenden Jahren sehr entspannt. Severus war wirklich ein Meister in seinem Gebiet, und mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie endlich ein.

Severus rannte förmlich zur Absperrung um aus Hermines Bann zu kommen. Was war das nur eben. Warum konnte er sich nicht mehr bewegen. Warum war ihm so übel? Er ging über den Bahnsteig der zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 war und rannte direkt ein eine Muggel hinein. Die junge Frau wollte sich gerade über diese Unverschämtheit aufregen als sie sein kaltes und abweisendes Gesicht sah. Ihr Mund schloss sich wieder, sie murmelte eine Entschuldigung und verschwand. Einmal mehr war Severus froh über seine Wirkung auf andere Menschen, und scheinbar wirkte sich diese auch auf Muggel aus.

Er verließ den Bahnhof und bestieg ein Taxi. Er nannte dem Fahrer die Straße in die er wollte und während der Fahrt sah er wieder Hermine vor seinen Augen. Wie sie ihn angesehen hatte. Ihr Blick war so voller Schmerz. Aber warum fühlte sie Schmerz? Sie war doch diejenige die sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Sie hatte doch seine Briefe nicht beantwortet. Sie wollte doch lieber mit Potter zusammen sein. „Sir... Siihr, wir sind da", hörte er plötzlich den Fahrer sagen. "Oh.. ja danke"murmelte Severus. „Das macht 7 Pfund Sir."Severus gab ihm das Geld und verließ das Taxi. Er sah sich um und sah dass er am falschen Ende der Straße angekommen war. Also musste er noch eine Weile laufen bis er am Institut ankommen würde.

Während des gesamten Weges versuchte er Hermine aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen und sich noch einmal die Zutaten ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die er gleich kaufen wollte. Einige davon waren so selten, dass man sie nur zu horrenden Preisen in der Nockturn Gasse bekommen könnte. Endlich war er angekommen. Das Institut war in einem alten Fachwerkwohnhaus untergebracht. Die Farbe war überall schon abgeblättert und die Balken hatten auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Severus ging zu einer alten Zinkmülltonne und hob den Deckel ab. Er flüsterte in die Mülltonne hinein „Professor Severus Snape möchte zu Mr. Longbottom"wobei er Nevilles Namen förmlich ausspuckte. Eine Sekunde später sagte eine Stimme. „Herzlich willkommen Professor Snape, sie werden schon erwartet."Er legte den Deckel wieder auf die Mülltonne und schritt dann einfach durch diese hindurch. Nun stand er in der Eingangshalle des Institutes für magische Pflanzen und ging zum Empfangsschalter hinüber. Eine junge Hexe sah ihn verschüchtert an und sprach mit einem ängstlichen Ton „Guten Tag Professor Snape. Mr. Longbottom ist bereits auf den Weg hierher. Würden Sie bitte dort drüben Platz nehmen?"Sie deutete auf einige Stühle im Wartebereich. Severus nickte und sagte, „Danke Miss Benty"drehte sich um und ging zu den Stühlen in den Wartebereich. Miss Laurien Benty war eine Slytherin gewesen. Ein unauffälliges Mädchen. Er hatte sie während ihrer Schulzeit kaum bemerkt. Nun ja, sie hatte doch nun wohl einen guten Job gefunden. Er saß keine 2 Minuten als ein junger Mann auf ihn zukam. Severus erkannte ihn sofort und stand auf. „Guten Tag Professor Snape"sagte Neville. Severus nickte im zu und sagte in einem spöttischen Ton „Mr. Longbottom"und überreichte ihm die Pflanze.

Neville schien völlig aus dem Häuschen zu sein, als er die Pflanze begutachtete. „Endlich. Auf die Doppelschwänzige Grünlilie habe ich ewig gewartet. Professor Sprout hat sie wunderbar aufgepäppelt."und seine Augen strahlten. „M..möchten Sie eine T.. Tasse Tee P..Professor Snape?"fragte Neville vorsichtig. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und war sehr erstaunt über dieses Angebot. Seit Nevilles drittem Jahr wusste er dass er Nevilles schlimmster Albtraum war. Dann wurde er aber doch neugierig und nickte. Auf Nevilles Gesicht zeigte sich ungläubiges Erstaunen und ein wenig Freude. „Kommen sie bitte Professor, ich möchte nur eben noch diese Pflanze in mein privates Gewächshaus bringen."Severus staunte nicht schlecht als er sah dass im Institut für Magische Pflanzen 2 Gewächshäuser für Mr. Longbottom privat bestimmt waren. Sobald sie das erste Gewächshaus betraten schien Longbottom ihn nicht mehr zu registrieren. Er eilte durch die langen Gänge und Severus blieb der Atem stehen. Diese Kräuter. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sie waren so selten, dass man sie kaum als Zaubertrankzutaten bekommen konnte. Und hier war ein riesiges Gewächshaus voll mit ihnen. So viele verschiedene Arten und Unterarten. Dann sah er dass Neville schon fast das 2 Gewächshaus erreicht hatte und beeilte sich hinterher zu kommen. Neville schob die Tür auf und trat ins zweite Gewächshaus. Severus war ihm nun dicht auf den Versen. Plötzlich machte Neville, ohne ersichtlichen Grund, einen großen Bogen auf dem Weg zwischen 2 Pflanzenreihen. Severus tat es ihm gleich. Als sie am Ende dieses Gewächshauses ankamen stelle Neville die Pflanze liebevoll auf einen Tisch und bewunderte sie. Als er Severus immer noch nicht wieder wahrnahm schlenderte dieser zu einer weiteren Reihe mit Kräutern für Zaubertränke. Auf einmal sah er Salixkraut. Dieses Kraut war so selten, dass er es noch niemals gesehen hatte. Mit diesem Kraut könnte er einige Heiltränke deutlich verbessern. Liebevoll berührte er dieses Kraut. „Wie ich sehe, haben sie eine meiner größten Kostbarkeiten gefunden Professor"flüsterte Neville stolz. Severus schrak hoch, denn nun hatte er seinerseits vergessen dass Longbottom auch noch hier war. „Mr. Longbottom, woher haben sie diese Pflanzen? Dieses Salixkraut habe ich noch niemals gesehen, so selten ist es."zischte Severus. Neville grinste „Ich bekomme einen Teil der Kräuter von Freunden in verschiedenen Ländern. Wir ergänzen uns immer wunderbar. Ich habe eigentlich immer etwas zum Tausch in meinem Bestand. In diesen Gewächshäusern sammle ich Pflanzen deren magische Fähigkeiten nicht oder nicht ausreichend erforscht sind."Der Stolz schwang noch immer in seiner Stimme mit. Severus nickte anerkennen. Er bemerkte auch dass Longbottom in diesen Häusern einen anderen Neville Longbottom war. Er war noch nicht einmal über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert, und hatte auch noch kein Mal gestottert. Hier war sein Reich, hier fühlte er sich sicher. „Kommen Sie Professor, ich mache uns Tee."und Neville verschwand in einem Nebenraum. Einige Augenblicke später saßen sie am Tisch und tranken ihren Tee, als Neville plötzlich blass wurde und erschrocken zu Professor Snape herüber sah. „Ich habe völlig vergessen Ihnen zu sagen dass Sie im Durchgang bei der 3 Pflanzreihe einen Bogen um die Mortinta pulpa machen sollen. Diese Pflanze frisst alles lebende bis zur Größe eines Elefanten."Snape grinste und antwortete „Als Sie vor mir einen, für mich unsinnigen, Bogen machten, tat ich es ihnen gleich, denn dass es gefährliche Pflanzen gibt war mir klar, auch wenn ich die Mortinta pulpa noch nie gesehen habe."Neville wurde noch blasser, aber nicht aus Schreck sondern vor Erstaunen dass Professor Snape Neville vertraut hatte es besser zu wissen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Nevilles Gesicht. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine weitere Stunde über seltene Kräuter und ihre magischen Fähigkeiten. Severus musste zugeben, dass Mr. Longbottom wesentlich mehr über Kräuter wusste als jeder ihm bekannte Zauberer. Er empfand sogar so etwas wie Respekt vor Nevilles Arbeit. Gerade wollte sich Severus von ihm verabschieden als Neville sagte „wenn Sie mal einige Kräuter brauchen, zögern sie bitte nicht mir eine Eule zu schicken. Wenn ich es möglich machen kann, werde ich Ihnen gerne etwas zukommen lassen."Severus sah völlig perplex auf und blickte in das freundliche Gesicht von Neville Longbottom. Er nickte und verließ fluchtartig die Gewächshäuser. Warum war Longbottom so freundlich zu ihm. Was wollte er? Nach seiner Schulzeit auf Hogwarts konnte Severus sich nicht vorstellen dass Longbottom ihn auch nur freundlich ansehen würde, geschweige denn ihm ab und zu von diesen seltenen Kräutern etwas abzugeben. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurück. Der Tag war so ereignisreich dass er erst einmal Ruhe brauchte.


	5. Jahresende

**Jahresende**

Harriet sprang aus ihrem Bett und rannte ins Wohnzimmer. Heute war der 25. Dezember, heute war Weihnachten. Hermine stand in der Küche und hörte Wie ihre Tochter die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufriss. „Junge Dame, nicht bevor Du Dich angezogen und mit mir gefrühstückt hast."schalt Hermine ihre Tochter mit einem Lächeln. 5 Minuten später saßen die beiden am Tisch und aßen ihr Frühstück. Harriet schob einen Toast in den Mund und sagte sie wäre fertig. „Liebes, wir essen erst heute Abend mit Harry und Remus wieder, also iss Dich bitte _jetzt_ satt, damit Du mir bis heute Abend nicht vor Hunger stirbst."Nun war es an Harriet zu grinsen, ihre Mutter konnte sie immer durchschauen. Sie wusste auch dass es keinen Zweck hätte zu protestieren, also aß sie auch von den Rühreiern und dem Speck. Als sie fertig gegessen hatten gab es im Wohnzimmer einen Knall und Hermine rief aus der Küche, „Hallo Harry. Fröhliche Weihnachten."Es konnte nur Harry sein der direkt ins Wohnzimmer apparierte, denn nur Harry und Remus hatten die Erlaubnis ohne vorher Bescheid zu geben direkt in Hermines Wohnung zu apparieren. Hermine hatte ihre Wohnung mit Schutzzaubern versehen, die das apparieren von Personen nur erlaubten, wenn diese vorher entweder von ihr oder Harriet eingeladen wurden, oder wenn diese sich durchs Flohnetzwerk angekündigt hatten und Hermine ihnen gestattete zu apparieren. Nur Hermine selber, Harry und Remus war es gestattet jederzeit in Ihre Räumlichkeiten zu apparieren.

Harry stürzte in die Küche und gab Harriet und Hermine einen Kuss. Ich dachte ich wäre schon zu spät für die Geschenke."keuchte er, „ich habe leider verschlafen. Dobby hat mich nicht wachbekommen."etwas leiser flüsterte er zu Hermine, „Es wurde gestern doch noch etwas länger und Ron kam auch noch auf die Idee mit dem Feuerwhiskey."Hermine lächelte amüsiert, wenn die beiden zusammen kamen ging es selten ruhig zu. Ja sie freute sich Ron wieder zu sehen. Sylvester war es endlich wieder soweit. Jedes Jahr feierten sie in Remus Haus. Die Idee zu Sylvester zu feiern kam von Remus der dies einmal in Deutschland miterlebt hatte. Remus war bei einer Freundin die er bei seinen regelmäßigen Besuchen im Zaubereiministerium kennen gelernt hatte. Regelmäßig muss er den Zaubereiminister besuchen, da dieser sich der Überwachung der Werwölfe in seinem Zuständigkeitsbereich vorgenommen hatte. Als Remus in seinem Vorraum ankam, saß dort schon eine junge hübsche Frau. Der Zaubereiminister rief Remus und diese Frau in sein Büro und meinte grinsend „Da können wir gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Mr. Lupin, Miss Böttcher es geht ihnen beiden wie ich sehe gut. Nehmen sie auch regelmäßig ihren Trank? Zeigen Sie mir bitte ihre Bescheinigungen."Remus und Miss Böttcher legten ihre Bescheinigungen von einem anerkannten Zaubertränkemeister vor, auf denen die beaufsichtigte Einnahme des Trankes dokumentiert war. Der Zaubereiminister nickte und entließ die beiden. Remus lud die junge Frau noch zu einem Kaffee ein und sie verstanden sich blenden. Sie waren ein Jahr zusammen als Amelie Böttcher ihn über Sylvester nach Deutschland einlud. Sie wohnte in einer sehr bergigen Gegend, ‚Perfekt für die Verwandlungen' dachte Remus noch und feierte die schönste Jahreswende seines Lebens. Zwei Tage darauf war Vollmond und er erfuhr dass Amelie ihren Trank in Deutschland nicht nahm. Er stellte sie zur Rede doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte dass dieser Trank nicht der Natur eines Werwolfes entspricht. Sie war immer in den Bergen während ihrer Verwandlungen, und wenn sich mal ein Mensch dorthin verirren sollte, wäre es seine Schuld. Auf die Frage hin ob es sie gar nicht störte einen Menschen zu töten sagte sie nur schroff nein. Daraufhin hat Remus schweren Herzens seine Verbindung zu Miss Böttcher abgebrochen und er hat nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört. Aber seit dieser Zeit gehört Sylvester zu einem seiner Lieblingsfeste in Jahr zu dem er alle seine Freunde und Kollegen in sein Haus einlädt. Nur Severus kam nie, er fand ja Feste schon immer schrecklich. Er achtete lieber während dieser Zeit auf die wenigen Schüler, die über die Weihnachtsferien auf Hogwarts blieben.

„Mom......Mom" Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie etwas an ihrer Kleidung rupfen spürte. „Mom, können wir endlich mit den Geschenken anfangen?"fragte Harriet aufgeregt. „Aber natürlich mein Schatz ich komme sofort". Hermine schaute noch einmal in den Ofen und begoss den Truthahn dann gesellte sie sich zu den beiden ins Wohnzimmer. „Harriet, bitte pack doch erst mein Geschenk aus ja?" fragte Harry mit flehendem Blick. Hermine lächelte, Harry war immer so ungeduldig wenn es darum ging Harriets Augen zu sehen wenn sie seine Geschenke aufmachte.

„Ohhhh Onkel Harry, das ist ja super toll."strahlte Harriet. Sie packte gerade einen Thunderstorm aus, der neueste Rennbesen der auf dem Markt war. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry der ist doch unbezahlbar"tadelte sie. „Mine, für was sollte ich mein Geld wohl lieber ausgeben als für meine Patentochter?" Daraufhin erwiderte sie nichts mehr, denn sie wusste dass es eh keinen Zweck hätte. Dann schaute Harriet Harry etwas traurig an „In der ersten Klasse dürfen wir auf Hogwarts keinen eigenen Besen haben."„Das macht gar nichts"erwiderte Harry lächelnd, „dafür werden wir in Deinen Ferien regelmäßig Quidditch trainieren"und fügte augenzwinkernd hinzu, „damit Du für Dein zweites Jahr bestens vorbereitet bist."Harriet viel ihrem Paten um den Hals und schrie vor Freude. Woher hatte sie nur ihr Quidditchtalent. Hermine hasste es auf einen Besen zu fliegen, und von Severus wusste sie dass er zwar ganz gut fliegen konnte, aber er war nie in einer Quidditchmannschaft.

Es lag wohl an der Begeisterung ihres Paten, denn er hatte ihr schon als Baby immer wieder von seinen Quidditchspielen erzählt und ihr vorgeschwärmt wie schön es sei mit einem Besen in den Sturzflug zu fliegen. Mit 3 Jahren bekam Harriet von ihm den ersten Besen geschenkt. Ein Spielzeugmodell welches bis zu 3,5 m hoch fliegen konnte. Hermine wäre fast gestorben als sie sah wie wild die 3 jährige Harriet mit diesem Besen flog. Seit dieser Zeit hatte Harry die „_Flugausbildung_"übernommen. Hermine schaute nur selten zu, da sie dabei immer um das Leben ihrer Tochter fürchtete. Sie erinnerte sich in solchen Situationen an ihre Schulzeit, wenn Harry ein Spiel oder auch nur Training hatte flog er auch solch riskante Manöver und hatte es auch noch genossen. Bei Harry war Harriet gut aufgehoben, das wusste Hermine.

Als Hermine wieder auf Harriet blickte waren schon alle anderen Geschenke ausgepackt und ihre Tochter sah sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an. „Mom, was ist denn mit Dir los? Du warst noch nie so oft in Gedanken wie in den letzten Tagen."Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte „Tut mir leid Schatz, aber ich bin so froh dass du wieder zu Hause bist und da denke ich wehmütig an die Zeit zurück als Du immer hier warst. Die Wohnung ist ohne Dich so leer geworden."Sie blickte traurig zu Harry hinüber und er kam durch den Raum geeilt und nahm Herminen in den Arm. Nach einer Stunde fragte Harry, „Hey, Harriet, hast Du nicht Lust mit mir ein wenig zu fliegen?"Harriet sah von ihren neuen Büchern auf und strahlte. „Nur wenn ich meinen neuen Thunderstrom fliegen darf." und ihre Augen blitzten dabei schelmisch. „Natürlich," lachte Harry „Aber ich will auch einmal den neuesten Rennbesen fliegen o.K?"Harriet war Stolz wie nie und nickte nur, dann sprang sie hoch und rannte in ihr Zimmer um sich anzuziehen. Hermine stand in der Küche und beobachtete ihren Truthahn. „Kommst Du mit Mine?"fragte Harry spitzbübisch, er wusste genau dass sie niemals hätte sehen wollen, wie Harriet mit einem Rennbesen in den Sturzflug geht. „Nein Harry,"sagte Hermine schmunzeln, „ich muss noch das Gemüse vorbereiten, geh Du nur allein mit meiner Tochter zu Euren selbstmörderischen Spielchen."Harry lachte lauf auf und verschwand mit Harriet in den Garten. Er versah den Garten mal wieder mit einigen Unsichtbarkeitszaubern damit sie keiner beim Fliegen beobachten konnte. Selbst wenn ein Zauberer oder Muggel gewusst hätte, dass sie dort fliegen würden, hätte er ohne Harrys Erlaubnis nichts sehen können. Sie blieben bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit im Garten und kamen dann völlig erschöpft nach Hause. Nachdem sich beide umgezogen hatten gingen sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer um die restlichen Geschenke noch einmal in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Plötzlich knallte es wieder, aber diesmal im Flur. „Onkel Remus ist gekommen."rief Harriet und rannte in den Flur. „Hey, da ist ja meine beste Schülerin. Miss Granger aber doch nicht umschmeißen."rief Remus lachend. Beide kamen Arm in Arm ist Wohnzimmer. „Es ist ja nicht so dass Du Remus seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hast."witzelte Hermine. „Jaaaa schon, aber in der Schule darf ich weder Onkel Remus sagen, noch ihn in den Arm nehmen oder ihm einen Kuss geben."rief Harriet empört aus. Im selben Moment bekam Remus einen wirklich dicken Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich schau derweilen einmal nach dem Truthahn"sagte Hermine entschuldigend als sie in die Küche ging. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde saßen alle gemeinsam am festlich geschmückten Esstisch und freuten sich auf das herrliche Essen. „Harry, würdest Du bitte den Truthahn tranchieren? Da Du immer für Harriet und mich da bist, steht Dir dies zu."sagte Hermine bestimmt. Harry freute sich über Hermines Worte und gab jedem ein Stück des leckeren Vogels. Beim Essen plauderten sie und lachten viel über die Streiche die Remus bisher gespielt wurden und über einige Schülerinnen die ihn wohl so sehr anhimmelten, dass es beinahe verboten war. Nach dem Essen begann Remus „Ach, ich habe Euch wohl vergessen zu sagen dass die Sylvesterfeier dieses Jahr in Hogwarts stattfindet. Es sind an die 20 Schüler über die Ferien dort, sodass noch ein weiterer Lehrer außer Severus dableiben müsste, und da Albus meinte dass dieses Ereignis auch für die Schüler interessant sein könnte, schlug er vor dieses Jahr auf Hogwarts zu feiern."„Au ja, das ist eine prima Idee, Mandy ist über die Ferien dort geblieben. Dann können wir ja gemeinsam feiern."rief Harriet Remus freudestrahlend zu, rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Harry hatte aber nicht auf Harriet sondern auf Hermine geachtet, die bei dieser Aussage sehr ruhig wurde. Er sah wieder diese Trauer in ihren Augen. Er wusste dass sie über Severus nachdachte. Es würde sie sehr schmerzen ihn wieder zu sehen. Sie hob nun trotzig den Kopf und lächelte ihn und Remus an als sie sagte „wunderbar, dann kann ich ja nach fast 12 Jahren mein altes Hogwarts wieder sehen."An diesem Abend wurde noch viel gelacht. Harry trug, schon fast in der Nacht, Harriet in ihr Bett und unterhielt sich angeregt noch eine ganze Weile mit Remus und Hermine.

In den nächsten Tagen genossen Hermine und Harriet die Ruhe ihres zu Hauses. Beide saßen im Wohnzimmer auf den gemütlichen Sesseln vor dem Kamin und lasen in ihren Büchern die sie zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen haben. Harriet hatte ihren Zaubertrankaufsatz schon fertig und las nun begierig in dem Buch „Zaubertrankherstellung für Fortgeschrittene"und nahm alles fasziniert auf.

Endlich war Sylvester gekommen und Hermine richtete gerade das Haar für Harriet als sie ein Zischeln aus dem Wohnzimmerkamin vernahm. Wer wollte den nun noch etwas von ihr, fragte sie sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sah sie im Kamin schon den Kopf von Ginny, Rons Schwester. „Hey Ginny, was ist los?"fragte Hermine erstaunt. „Ich wollte mich bei Dir ankündigen um Dir die Haare zu machen. Du machst es ja nicht. Wie willst Du sonst einen Mann kennen lernen?"witzelte Ginny. Hermine rollte die Augen und lächelte dabei. „Na klar Ginny, komm rüber"und schon war der Kopf aus dem Feuer verschwunden. Wenige Sekunden später gab es wieder einen Knall und Ginny stand im Wohnzimmer. Beide Frauen umarmten sich lachen und gingen gemeinsam ins Bad.

Harriet war mit wenigen Handgriffen fertig und so konnte Ginny direkt anfangen. Während die beiden Frauen lachten und über ihre Schulzeit und über Männer witzelten wurden sie genau von Harriet beobachtet. Langsam und vorsichtig fragte sie ihre Mutter, „Mom, warum heiratest Du nicht Onkel Harry?"Hermine und Ginny sahen sich erstaunt an. „Ich meine, ihr küsst Euch immer, und ihr lauft manchmal Arm in Arm herum, und ich habe Euch auch schon Händchen halten gesehen."Ja, in Harriets Augen musste es so aussehen als ob Hermine und Harry in einander verliebt seien. Ginny prustete in ihre Hand und Hermine gab ihr einen Stoß in die Seite. „Schau Schatz, Harry und ich lieben uns ja, aber wir lieben uns nicht so wie ein Paar dass heiraten möchte sich lieben. Wir lieben uns wie Bruder und Schwester. Harry war immer für mich und für uns da, und dafür liebe ich ihn wirklich. Aber dies wäre niemals ein Grund zu heiraten."versuchte Hermine ihrer Tochter zu erklären. „Ja, schau Harriet,"versuchte nun auch Ginny zu erklären, „wenn ein Mann und eine Frau sich lieben, sehen die Zärtlichkeiten anders aus. Sie schauen sich lange in die Augen, zucken zusammen wenn der andere sie berührt, oder wenn sie nur die Stimme des anderen hören. Wenn die beiden sich dann gefunden haben, können sie nicht mehr voneinander lassen. Überall wo sie erscheinen nehmen sie sich in den Arm, küssen sich und man sieht sie nur Hand in Hand gehen. Die Augen können sie auch nicht von einander lassen und..."„Das reicht jetzt Ginny"warf Hermine schmunzelnd ein, „Harriet ist doch erst 11. Mehr braucht sie nicht zu wissen."Harriet sah schmollend ihre Mutter an „Och man, ich wollte aber mehr hören."Nun lachte auch Ginny und flüsterte Harriet zu „Deine Mutter hat Recht, aber in 2 Jahren kommst Du zu mir und wir reden dann weiter ja?" Harriet strahlte und nickte. Nach einer weiteren Stunde waren auch Hermine und Ginny fertig zur Abreise. Hermine holte aus ihrer Schublade im Wohnzimmer den Portschlüssel, der gestern für Sie und Harriet angekommen war. Die drei Frauen berührten das Pergament und Hermine zählte bis 3 als sie das bekannte Reißen hinter dem Nabel spürten und den Boden unter den Füßen verloren. Es dauerte einen Moment und sie fühlten dass sie wieder standen und das drehen ließ nach. Sie standen im Eingang zur großen Halle und wurden freudig von Remus begrüßt. In der großen Halle waren die Haustiche verschwunden und stattdessen standen am Rand sehr viele von gemütlichen kleineren Tischen. Sie waren so angeordnet, dass in der Mitte genügend Platz zum Tanzen vorhanden war. Die Halle war mit bunten fliegenden Ballons geschmückt die zwischen den herabrieselnden Konfetti hin und her flogen. Aber weder das Konfetti noch die Luftschlangen die überall zu sehen waren, kamen je auf dem Boden an.

Es gab ein großes Hallo. Erst kamen Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley auf sie zu und umarmten alle drei liebevoll. Dann hörte Hermine einen Schrei aus der großen Halle und Ron kam auf sie zu gerannt. Er umarmte sie so stürmisch, dass sie beinahe beide gestürzt wären. „Hermine, oh man das ist so schön Dich wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es Dir? Wo ist denn Deine Verabredung?"feixte er und Hermine kniff ihn sanft in den Arm. Ron nahm nun auch Harriet in den Arm und fragte. „Na meine Schönheit, wie ist es hier auf Hogwarts zu sein?"Harriet strahlte Ron an und erzählte ihm was sie hier so erlebt hat. Die Zwillinge hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt, aber die bereiten wohl wieder wie jedes Jahr ihr Feuerwerk vor. Es waren viele Leute anwesend. Fast der ganze Orden des Phönix war anwesend, fast alle Lehrer und einige Menschen die sie nicht kannte. Als sie alle Begrüßt hatte hörte sie hinter sich eine warme aber energische Stimme. „Miss Granger, wie schön sie einmal wieder hier zu haben. Warum haben Sie uns denn nie besucht? Ich kann gar nicht mehr zählen wie oft Albus oder ich Sie eingeladen haben."Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht drehte Hermine sich um. Sie gab ihrer ehemaligen Haulehrerin die Hand und sagte. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte Professor Mc Gonagall aber..."„Minerva, bitte Liebes"unterbrach sie Professor Mc Gonagall. „Minerva" wiederholte Hermine errötend, „ich hatte immer so viel zu tun und ich wollte Harriet nicht so häufig abgeben und um mit einem Portschlüssel zu reisen war sie lange Jahre zu klein."Sie sah Minerva entschuldigend an, und dass nicht nur weil es ihr leid tat nie gekommen zu sein, sondern weil ihre Antwort eine glatte Lüge war. Sie wollte einfach nur Severus nicht wieder sehen. Sie hatte Angst wieder schwach zu werden wenn er sie bat zurück zu kommen. Zu dieser Zeit hat er ihr sehr viele Eulen geschickt, aber sie war zu verletzt um sie zu beantworten. „Ja meine Liebe das kann ich verstehen."dann wandte sie sich Harriet zu und sagte „Miss Granger, ich weiß dass jemand im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum sehr auf Sie wartet." Harriet rief ihr noch ein „Danke Professor"zu und war schon auf der Mamortreppe verschwunden. Schmunzelnd drehte sie sich um und schaute direkt in die funkelnden blauen Augen des Schulleiters. „Guten Abend Miss Granger,"sagte Albus Dumbledore freundlich. „Wir haben Sie ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es Ihnen?"Hermine freute sich aufrichtig ihn zu sehen und sagte. „Guten Abend Professor Dumbledore, danke der Nachfrage mir geht es sehr gut. Aber bitte nennen Sie mich doch Hermine."sagte sie herzlich „Aber nur wenn Sie mich Albus nennen meine Liebe."Wieder errötete sie und nickte mit feucht schimmernden Augen. Nun waren alle Lehrer, bis auf Severus der hoffentlich auch nicht kam, anwesend und Remus erhob seine Stimme.

„Herzlich Willkommen Euch allen. Dieses Jahr hat Professor Dumbledore uns freundlicher Weise die große Halle zur Verfügung gestellt, und ich möchte mich sehr herzlich dafür bedanken. Diejenigen unter Euch die nach diesem Abend nicht mehr apparieren können oder wollen.."ein leises Gelächter ging durch den Raum „können hier in einem Gästezimmer übernachten. Ihr braucht nur wenn ihr ins Bett gehen möchtet mit Euren Zauberstab gegen eine Wand klopfen und _Somnus_ sagen. Von der Stelle ausgehend die ihr mit dem Zauberstab berührt hat, wird Euch ein Licht in ein freies Gästezimmer bringen. Mehr bleibt mir nicht zu sagen als habt viel Spass, amüsiert Euch und haut rein."Albus schmunzelte bei den letzten Worten. Er war glücklich darüber dass Remus endlich glücklich zu sein schien. Remus hatte in seinem Leben viel durchgemacht aber er hat nie aufgegeben und ist ein so lebensbejahender Mensch geblieben. Er wünschte er könne dies auch von einem anderen jungen Mann behaupten, der kaum Glück in seinem Leben erfahren hatte. Aber bis jetzt lief sein Plan gut. Er hatte Severus eingehend darum gebeten einige Stunden auf der Party zu verbringen und dieser hatte es ihm zwar widerwillig aber trotzdem versprochen.

Hermine ging auf das Buffet zu und suchte sich einige Köstlichkeiten aus und schlenderte wieder zu einem der Tische an denen die Weasley Familie, saß. Die Weasleys waren so viele geworden, dass sie 3 Tische zusammenstellen mussten, damit alle Platz hatten. Neben Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley saß Ron mit seiner Frau Kathleen, eine ehemalige Hufflepuff, mit ihren beiden Kindern Thomas, der eigentlich nur Tom gerufen wurde, und Sean. Tom war 8 und Sean 5 Jahre alt. Daneben saß Fred mit seiner Frau Emmy und ihrer 10 jährige Tochter Jane. Jane würde nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen und sie hatte sich so gefreut schon einmal hierher kommen zu dürfen. George war noch nicht verheiratet und hatte heute auch keine Verabredung dabei. Bill und Charly saßen mit ihren Familien am anderen Ende des Tisches und unterhielten sich angeregt mit Ginny und ihrem Mann Neville Longbottom. Ginny und Neville hatten eine 4 jährige Tochter, auf die beide sehr stolz waren. Percy konnte an diesem Abend nicht teilnehmen, da er mit seiner Familie zum Skifahren verreist war. Percy legte ohnehin nicht viel Wert auf solche Veranstaltungen, denn es war ihm immer noch sehr peinlich dass er bis kurz vor Voldemorts Tot sich von seiner Familie abgewandt hatte und anderen Menschen mehr Glauben schenkte als seiner Familie.

Auf der Tanzfläche bewegten sich schon etliche Paare zur Musik und Hermine beobachtete sie sehr gern. Früher hatte sie auch gerne getanzt. Wenn sie abends in Severus Räumen nach dem Brauen noch Musik spielten haben sie beide dazu getanzt. Mit ihm zu tanzen war für Hermine immer wie auf Wolken zu schweben, er bewegte sich mit seinem schlanken und trotzdem muskulösen Körper wie eine Katze. Sie liebte es ihn anzuschauen, und wenn sie mit ihm tanzte vergaß sie Zeit und Raum. Ginny stupste Hermine von der Seite her an und im nächsten Moment waren die beiden Frauen in ein Gespräch vertieft. Nach einer Weile hörte Hermine hinter sich „Mom, ich möchte Dir jemanden vorstellen." Lächelnd drehte sich Hermine um uns sah auf ihre Tochter. „Mom, dies ist Mandy meine Freundin. Mandy dies ist meine Mom. Hermine Granger. Sie arbeitet als Aurorin beim Ministerium." „Guten Abend Mandy, es freut mich sehr die beste Freundin meiner Tochter kennen zu lernen."Mandy gab Hermine die Hand und antwortete „Es freut mich auch sie kennen zu lernen. Stimmt es dass sie damals Jahrgangsbeste waren?"plappert Mandy drauf los und errötete sofort. Lachend antwortete Hermine „Ja, Mandy das stimmt."„Na dann weiß ich wo Harriet das her hat. Sie wird bestimmt auch Jahrgangsbeste."Hermine strahlte ihre Tochter und deren Freundin an und sagte „Wenn Harriet dies möchte freue ich mich für sie. Von Dir habe ich aber auch nur gutes gehört. Du gehst auch gern in die Bücherei stimmts?"wieder errötend nickte Mandy. „Da hat Harriet aber Glück. _Meine Freunde_"und dabei erhob sie die Stimme dass Ron und Harry sie hören konnten, „wollten nie ihre Hausaufgaben machen. Ich musste sie fast zwingen in die Bibliothek zu gehen, und lernen war der absolute Kampf mit den beiden"Sie musste laut loslachen als Ron seinem ältesten Sohn lachend die Ohren zu hielt. Dieser wiederum blitzte seinen Vater schelmisch an. Harry beugte sich zu ihr und sagte „Mine, sei doch nicht immer so. Du wolltest es doch gar nicht anders haben oder?" immer noch lachend nickte Hermine.

Plötzlich fühlte sie dass sie beobachtet wurde und ihre Nackenhärchen richteten sich auf. Wieder lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie wusste wer den Raum betreten hatte. Langsam hob sie den Kopf in Richtung der hinteren Tür die die Lehrer immer benutzten. Sie sah direkt in Severus Augen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Die Schmetterlinge flogen wieder in ihrem Bauch herum. Sie hatte sie lange Jahre nicht mehr gespürt. Auch er war erstarrt und sie schauten sich lange in die Augen. Diesmal war es Hermine die es schaffte zu nicken und den Kopf abzuwenden. Harriet beobachtete die Szenerie mit geöffnetem Mund.

Severus saß in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin und betrachtete das Feuer. Der Direktor hatte ihm auferlegt einige Stunden auf dieser Feier verbringen zu müssen. Er konnte nicht ablehnen, denn Professor Dumbledore hatte so viel für ihn getan. Nach dem Fall Voldemorts wurde er mit den anderen Totessern nach Askaban gebracht und Dumbledore hat dafür gekämpft dass er einen ordentlichen Prozess bekam. Während dieses Prozesses kam der Zaubergammod wohl zu dem Schluss, dass Severus wirklich all die Jahre sein Leben auf Spiel gesetzt hatte um für die gute Seite zu spionieren. Sie haben ihn frei gesprochen. Dumbledore hatte ihn danach wieder als Lehrer angestellt, obwohl er ihm nicht mehr dienlich sein konnte. Er fühlte eine tiefe Dankbarkeit dem Direktor gegenüber. Also stand er auf und verließ seine Räume in Richtung der großen Halle. Mit jedem Schritt den er der Halle näher kam, wuchs eine ihm unbekannte Unruhe. Er öffnete die Tür und spürte sofort eine Präsens. Sie war hier. Er ließ seine Augen durch die Menge gleiten und dann sah er sie. Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihrer Tochter und dessen Freundin. Sie lachte und sah so wunderschön aus. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sie sahen sich in die Augen. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie hielten ihn gefangen, und es schnürte ihm, ein zweites Mal in diesen Ferien, den Hals zu. Nun nickte sie ihm zu und wandte ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen ab. Jetzt löste sich auch endlich seine Erstarrung und er verschwand in die hinterste dunkle Ecke der Halle.

Harry der sowohl Hermines als auch Harriets Blicke gesehen hatte, griff nun hastig nach Hermines Hand und zog sie ohne zu fragen auf die Tanzfläche. Erst als sie schon tanzten konnte Hermine protestieren. „Was soll das Harry,"fragte sie ärgerlich „ich wollte nicht tanzen und das weist Du."Er lächelte sie nur an und sagte dann „Wenn Du so weiter machst Mine, weiß Deine Tochter am Ende des Abends wer ihr Vater ist."Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. „Wie kommst Du darauf?"fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Sie hat Dich und Severus beobachtet, als er in die Halle kam. Ihre Blicke gingen zwischen Dir und ihm hin und her."und verschwörerisch fügte er hinzu „Ihre Kinnlade viel herunter als sie sah, dass ihr beide nur Euch angesehen habt und die Halle zu vergessen schient."Hermine wollte sich direkt von Harry los machen und sagte erregt „Ich muss sofort mit ihr sprechen." Harry hielt sie fest und antwortete „Nein, lass sie in Ruhe. Sie sitzt mit ihrer Freundin an einem anderen Tisch und beide flüstern und lachen miteinander. Wenn Du Glück hast denkt sie vielleicht nur, dass ihre Mutter diesen komischen Typen attraktiv findet. Also lass sie, sonst hakt sie noch mehr nach."Hermine nickte nur und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Danke"sagte sie leise. Dann viel ihr das Gespräch vom Abend im Bad ein und sie lachte auf. Gespielt genervt rollte Harry die Augen und fragte „Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?"und lächelte Hermine an. „Ich dachte gerade an heute Abend. Ginny kam zu uns um mir die Haare zu machen. Du weißt ja wie sie ist. Wir lachten und witzelten über Männer als Harriet fragte warum Du und ich nicht heiraten würden."Harry war nun ehrlich verblüfft und sprachlos. Hermine sah in verschmitzt an und sagte „Sie sprach davon, dass man uns ansehen könnten dass wir uns lieben. Wir würden ständig Händchen halten, uns umarmen und küssen."„Und was hast Du ihr darauf geantwortet"sprach Harry nun vergnügt grinsend. „Ich habe ihr nur geantwortet dass wir uns wie Geschwister lieben. Und Geschwister küssen sich auch manchmal, halten Händchen und umarmen sich auch. Ginny hat dann den Rest übernommen." Harry starrte sie erschrocken an. „Natürlich nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt."flüsterte sie ihm verschwörerisch ins Ohr. Beide lachten laut los und fielen sich dann in die Arme bevor sie an ihren Tisch zurückkehrten.

Severus setze sich an einen kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke. Von hier aus konnte er gut beobachten, aber nicht gesehen werden. Er sah wieder zu Hermine hinüber, aber sie saß nicht mehr am Tisch. Sofort erkannte er sie mit Potter auf der Tanzfläche. Wie schön sie war. Sie hatte heute ein smaragdgrünes schulterfreies Kleid an welches ihre Figur betonte. Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt. Sie war wirklich die schönste Frau in dieser Halle. Dann sah er wie sie den Potter Jungen küsste, _‚also doch' _dachte er sich. Ich wusste es. Die beiden taten sehr geheimnisvoll miteinander und schauten hin und wieder an den kleinen Tisch an dem ihre Tochter saß. Potter bekam einen zärtlichen Ausdruck in den Augen als er das Mädchen beobachtete. Mehr wollte Severus gar nicht wissen. Er erhob sich und wollte gerade die Halle wieder verlassen als sich Albus ihm in den Weg stellte. „Severus, ich komme mit dir zum Buffet, ich habe auch einen enormen Hunger bekommen". „Aber Direktor, eigentlich.." Severus wusste der Direktor wollte nicht dass er schon ging. „...ja, vielen Dank Direktor."antwortete er etwas widerstrebend. Sie gingen zum Buffet und Severus achtete gar nicht auf das was er sich auf seinen Teller lud. Zurück an seinem Tisch fingen beide zu essen an. Severus Blick schweifte wieder durch die große Halle und blieb bei Hermine ruhen. Dumbledore sah dies mit einem funkeln in den Augen, leise sagte er „Sie ist wunderschön nicht wahr Severus?"völlig in Gedanken antwortete er „Ja, sie ist wundersch..."erschrocken sah er auf. Albus lachte und sah in an. „Es ist nichts falsches daran eine schöne Frau zu erkennen Severus."und mit einem Zwinkern fügte er hinzu „ich war damals nicht blind Severus. Selbstverständlich habe ich es bemerkt."Nun senkte Severus den Blick und mit einem Schmerz in den Augen fragte er „warum haben Sie mir damals nicht gesagt dass Sie es wussten, und warum haben sie mich nicht rausgeschmissen?"mit einer sehr ruhigen und fast amüsierten Stimme antwortete Albus „Du warst damals so glücklich, und ich habe mich für Dich gefreut. Seit sie mit Dir an den Zaubertränken für den Orden gearbeitet hat habe ich eine positive Veränderung bei Euch beiden bemerkt. Hermine war glücklich und hat nicht mehr soviel gelernt, und Du ... ja Du warst ausgeglichener und Deine Augen strahlten wenn Du sie gesehen hast. Leider weiß ich nicht was damals passiert ist, aber es hat mich sehr getroffen als ihr auseinander gegangen seid."„Ich glaube ich weiß den Grund nun"zischte Severus als Antwort, „Sie wollte wohl lieber mit Potter zusammen sein, und immerhin hat sie dann ja auch ein Kind von ihm bekommen. Mir hat sie nie mehr geantwortet. Zwei Jahre lang habe ich versucht ihr zu schreiben, aber sie hat nie geantwortet. Danach habe selbst ich verstanden dass sie mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben will."„Ich weiß nicht Severus. Ich glaube nicht dass sie und Harry ein Paar sind oder waren"flüsterte Dumbledore leise. „Schauen sie sich die beiden doch einmal an. Sie küssen sich ständig und er kann die Finger nicht von ihr lassen." Lächelnd stand Dumbledore auf und sagte „Severus, ich glaube Du bist eifersüchtig"und dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Severus war nun mit seinen Gedanken wieder allein. War er wirklich eifersüchtig? Nein das kann nicht sein. Es ist so lange Zeit her, er ist nun darüber hinweg. _‚Und warum erstarrst Du ständig bei ihrem Anblick. Warum fühlt sich dein Hals wie zugeschnürt an?'_ ja das war noch die Frage. Warum?

Hermine war heute so glücklich wie an kaum einem anderen Tag. Ihre ganzen Freunde wieder zu sehen machte sie einfach glücklich. Sie tanzte mit Neville, der ihr erstaunlicherweise nicht einmal auf die Füße trat, sie tanzte noch einige Male mit Ron, Harry, Bill und auch mit Mr. Weasley. Albus forderte sie auch zwei Mal zum tanzen auf. Es war ein rundherum gelungener Abend. Sie fühlte sich zwar beobachtet, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Sie bildete sich das eh nur ein. Severus war anscheinend früh verschwunden, denn sie hatte ihn seit Stunden nicht mehr gesehen.

„Wir haben nun 5 Minuten vor 12"rief Remus plötzlich durch die Halle. „Würdet ihr bitte mit hinaus kommen. Uns erwartet glaube ich ein grandioses Feuerwerk. Und"fügte er dann schmunzelnd hinzu „ohne Werbung machen zu wollen, das Feuerwerk von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen ist wohl das Beste auf der ganzen Welt."Heftiger Beifall brandete auf und die Zwillinge nickten und erröteten leicht. „Kommt alle mit, es geht jetzt los"rief Fred und rannte hinaus. Er musste ja mit George alles koordinieren. Als alle draußen angekommen waren erhob Professor Dumbledore das Wort. „meine Lieben. Die Besitzer von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen teilten mir am frühen Abend mit, dass sie auch Feuerwerkskörper dabei haben die den Namen eines jeden Gastes in den Himmel schreiben. Dabei kam mir eine glänzende Idee."Dumbledores Augen funkelten belustigt und aufgeregt. „Wir haben die männlichen Namen auf die rechte Seite und die weiblichen auf die Linke gelegt. Fred wird nach belieben jeweils einen Feuerwerkskörper mit einem männlichen und einem weiblichen Namen zünden. Diese beiden werden dann den ersten Tanz des neuen Jahres bestreiten."Ein amüsiertes Gemurmel entstand und einige riefen dass dies eine gute Idee sei. Dumbledore schritt Richtung Schloss und sagte leise in eine dunkle Ecke. „Severus, ich erwarte nur noch diesen Tanz von Ihnen, dann können sie sich gerne in ihre Räume zurück ziehen wenn sie mögen." Severus konnte das tückische Grinsen auf Albus Gesicht nicht sehen. Er verfluchte den Direktor. So etwas konnte sich natürlich nur er ausdenken.

„Also gleich geht es los"rief Remus „nur noch 5...... 4......3.....2......1...Frohes neues Jahr Euch allen"Remus lief eine kleine Träne hinunter als er auf seine Freunde blickte. Was hatte er doch für ein Glück solche Freude zu haben. Als Werwolf hatte man es immer noch nicht leichter als damals, aber hier konnte er sich sicher fühlen. Alle mochten ihn, und keiner stieß ihn als Freund weg. Einzig Severus murrte ihn immer an, aber er wusste dass seine Feindschaft mit ihm längst der Vergangenheit angehörte. Er hatte für ihn einen neuen Wolfsbanntrank entwickelt. Viele glaubten natürlich es war wegen der Mehrarbeit die für ihn anfiel wenn er selber nicht unterrichten konnte. Aber Remus wusste es besser.

Das Feuerwerk war wirklich grandios. Drachen in verschiedenen Farben rannten über die Schlossgründe und Feuerräder wirbelten durch die Lüfte. Einige Hippogreife, Zentauren, Elfen, Feen, Porlocks, Rotkappen, Hinkepanks in allen Farben liefen am Himmel um die Wette. Bilder berühmter Zauberer tauchten auf und sehr zu Harrys und Remus Freude war auch ein Bild von Sirius dabei. Zwischendurch wurden verschiedene Namen in die Luft geschrieben.

Wilhelmina Kingsley waren die ersten Namen und es folgten,

Minerva Albus

Harriet Kevin (ein Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw)

Mandy Harry Harry verbeugte sich galant vor Mandy

Remus Hannah

Severus Hermine sowohl Severus als auch Hermine stockte der Atem. Warum sollten ausgerechnet sie zusammen tanzen. Das gab es doch gar nicht. Hermine hoffte nur das Severus schon in seinen Räumen war und nicht zum Tanz kam. Severus verfluchte den Direktor weil er vermutete dass dies nach dem Gespräch heute Abend kein Zufall sein konnte.

Beide hatten keine Augen mehr für das Feuerwerk sondern versanken in ihren Gedanken. Harry berührte Hermine sanft an der Schulter und deutete in Richtung große Halle. Fast alle Gäste waren schon darin verschwunden stellte sie erstaunt fest.

Als sie die Halle betrat stand Remus mit einer jungen hübschen Siebtklässlerin im Arm auf der Empore und bedeutete allen ihre Partner für den nächsten Tanz zu suchen. Hermine grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen als sie sah, wie das Mädchen in Remus Arm ihn anhimmelte. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass auch sie einen Tanzpartner hatte und ihre Augen glitten durch den Raum. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht sehen. Mit einer Spur Erleichterung und Enttäuschung zugleich wollte sie sich schon in Richtung ihres Tisches umdrehen, als sie eine bekannte tiefe seidige Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Miss Granger, ich glaube wir müssen wohl zusammen tanzen.". Sie drehte sich mit klopfenden Herzen um und sah ihn in seine kalten dunklen Augen. Da sie nicht sprechen konnte, nickte sie nur und beide fingen an nach der Musik die gerade anfing zu tanzen. Hermine konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinen Abwenden und ein leichtes Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. Er konnte scheinbar, wie früher, mühelos in ihrer Seele lesen. Eine Weile tanzten sie ineinander versunken dann sprach Severus mit einer tiefen warmen leisen Stimme zu ihr „Warum Hermine, warum?"Er brauchte ihr nicht zu erklären was er meinte. Sie wusste es. Sie wand sich innerlich. In ihr tobte ein Krieg. Die warme Stimme und seine Nähe wollten ihre Gedanken ausschalten, aber seine Worte lösten Wut in ihr aus. Was sollte diese dumme Frage. Er hatte sie verletzt nicht sie ihn. Als er ihren inneren Kampf bemerkte fügte er leise hinzu „Ich habe Dich damals geliebt Hermine. Wenn Du lieber mit Potter zusammen sein wolltest, hättest Du mir das ruhig sagen können. Ich hätte es verstanden". Nun gewann die Wut in Hermine die Oberhand und sie zischte ihn an. „Wer hat hier wen verletzt Severus? Und was soll das mit Harry. Er war, ist und bleibt auch immer mein bester Freund. Ja ich liebe ihn.."und seine Augen strahlten nun nur noch Schmerz aus, „aber ich liebe und liebte ihn immer wie ein Bruder."Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und flüchtete wieder in Richtung Ländereien. Sie lief bis fast an den verbotenen Wald heran und setzte sich auf einen umgefallenen Baum. Ihr liefen die lange zurückgehaltenen Tränen in Bächen übers Gesicht. Was viel ihm nur ein. Er hatte sie so tief verletzt.

Damals ging sie zu Madam Pomfrey um sich untersuchen zu lassen. Ihr war ständig übel und sie fühlte sich immer schwach. Madam Pomfrey untersuchte sie eine Weile und blitzte sie dann erstaunt an. „ Miss Granger. Sie?"und Hermine wusste gar nicht was los war. „Was ist denn Madam Pomfrey?"fragte sie ängstlich. „Sie sind schwanger meine Liebe, das ist los."Hermine war für einen Augenblick geschockt. Schwanger, was würde Severus dazu sagen. Sie war sich seiner Liebe zwar sicher, aber trotzdem hatten sie nie von der Zeit nach der Schule gesprochen. Noch war ihre Liebe geheim. Etwas benommen bedankte sie sich bei Madam Pomfrey und ging völlig in Gedanken automatisch in Richtung Kerker. Sie wollte gerade am Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke vorbei gehen als sie Severus Stimme hörte.

„Sei nicht albern Lucius, was soll denn das?"fragte Severus. „Ich habe es gehört, und ich glaube meinem Informanten. Severus wie kannst Du nur."„Wer ist Dein Informant Lucius?"fragte Severus schneidend. „Das kann ich Dir nicht sagen, aber er ist vertrauenswürdig."Einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen. „Mensch Snape, ein Schlammblut, musste das sein? Jetzt erzähl mir bloß nicht dass sie Dir etwas bedeutet. Du willst sie doch nicht heiraten oder?

Hermine stocke der Atem. Sie redeten über sie. Wer hatte etwas bemerkt. Wusste Der Direktor schon davon. Severus würde gekündigt werden. Dann sprach Severus wieder „Sag mal Lucius was hälst Du eigentlich von mir. Glaubst Du allen ernstes dass ich ein Schlammblut heiraten würde?"das Wort Schlammblut spuckte er verachtend aus. „Du kennst sie ja, sie ist ein hübsches Ding mehr nicht. Sie ist gut im Bett und das ist alles was ich von ihr will. Wo liegt bitte der Unterschied ob der Dunkle Lord uns ein Muggelmädchen schenkt oder ob ich mir hier ein Schlammblut nehme?"Lucius schien besänftigt. „Dann ist es ja gut, ich hatte schon befürchtet dass Du dieses Ding lieben würdest. Nun kann ich dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertreten und ihm sagen wie es sich wirklich verhält. Ach Sev da wären noch andere Dinge die wir besprechen müssen."Mehr wollte und konnte Hermine nicht mit anhören. Tränen verschleierten ihr Gesicht und sie rannte einfach drauf los. Sie rannte und rannte bis sie zusammen brach. Sie lag einige Stunden draußen am See, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Sie schwor sich an diesem Abend dass sie ihr Kind alleine groß ziehen würde. Dazu bräuchte sie ihn nicht. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder sehen.

Nun, fast 12 Jahre später, saß sie wieder wegen ihm weinend auf den Ländereien Hogwarts. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und versteckte sich hinter einem Baum. Sie sah wie ein kleines Licht auf einem Zauberstab näher kam. Sie machte sich bereit und sah..... „Harry, was machst Du denn hier"Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und steckte ihn wieder in ihr Kleid. „Ich habe Dich gesucht Mine."rief er ihr zu. Leise murmelte er „Nox"und das Licht verschwand. Beide setzten sich auf den umgefallenen Baum und schwiegen eine Weile. „Hermine, warum bist Du weggelaufen? Was hat er Dir gesagt?" Hermine fing wieder an zu schluchzen „Er er fragte mich warum ich damals gegangen bin. Er er ...... er sagte er hätte mich verstanden wenn ich ihm gesagt hätte dass ich lieber mit Dir zusammen sein wollte."Laut schrie sie. „Er gab mir die Schuld Harry!"Harry nahm sie in den Arm und ließ sie weinen. Als sich ihr Schluchzen beruhigte fragte er sanft „Liebst Du ihn immer noch?"Diese Frage traf sie wie eine Keule. Empört antwortete sich „Nein natürlich nicht, äh......ich weiß nicht" fügte sie flüsternd hinzu. Nach einer Weile sagte sie zitternd „Ich glaube schon. Er macht mich immer noch verrückt. Wenn ich nur seine Stimme höre bekomme ich weiche Knie. Auch heute habe ich seine bloße Anwesenheit gespürt."beide sagten nichts bis Hermine die Stille durchbrach „Harry sag mir bitte wie das sein kann. Er hat mich so verletzt, und es sind jetzt fast 12 Jahre vergangen. Warum liebe ich ihn immer noch nach alldem?" Harry holte tief Luft und sagte „Ich beneide Dich Hermine." Hermine blickte erstaunt hoch. „Warum dass denn?"fragte sie energischer als sie eigentlich wollte. Harry lächelte und sprach „Du hast die Liebe Deines Lebens gefunden. Du liebst ihn ohne Wenn und Aber. Deine Liebe zu ihm hat schon seit 14 Jahren bestand und selbst die 12 Jahre Trennung konnten ihr nichts anhaben. Das ist wahre Liebe Mine"fügte Harry einwenig zerknirscht hinzu. Sie dachte über seine Worte nach und musste ihm Recht geben.

„Aber trotzdem will ich mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben Harry. Mein Verstand ist immer noch wach und dominiert Gott sei Dank über meine Gefühle. Ich will keinen Mann lieben der mich nur als Betthupferl benutzt hat."In Hermine kochte wieder Wut hoch. Harry bemerkte dies und sprach sehr vorsichtig weiter als er in ihre Augen sah. „Hermine, Du musst mit ihm reden. Sag ihm was damals passiert ist. Scheinbar weiß er es nicht. Vielleicht war es ja auch anders als Du es gehört hast."Hermine holte tief Luft und wollte Harry gerade eine passende Antwort ins Gesicht schreien als sie aber doch einhielt. Sie atmete laut aus und sagte gefasst und ruhig „ Harry, Du meinst es immer gut mit mir, das weiß ich, aber ich möchte nicht mit ihm reden. Er hat mich damals verletzt und heute konnten wir gerade 2 Sätze reden bevor er mich wieder so wütend gemacht hat. Es hat keinen Zweck, glaube mir Harry." Harry nickte und sie saßen noch eine Weile schweigend auf diesem Baum. Dann gingen sie langsam Arm in Arm schlendernd zum Schloß zurück. Als sie an Hagrids Hütte vorbei kamen blieben sie stehen und Harry sagte traurig. „Schade das Hagrid nicht hier ist. Ich hätte ihn gern mal wieder gesehen."„Ja, ich bin auch traurig darüber, aber ich freue mich auch für ihn dass er nun die Familie seines Bruders besuchen kann. Harriet erzählte dass er seit Wochen über nichts anderes mehr sprechen konnte."Beide grinsten bei dem Gedanken als Hagrid sie beide seinem kleinen Bruder vorstellten. „HEEERMI"brummte Harry in Hermines Ohr und beide kugelten sich vor Lachen. Ja so wollte Harry sie sehen und nicht so traurig wie eben.

Als beide die Halle betraten sahen sie sich suchend um. Aber Severus konnten sie nicht sehen. „Ich schau mal ob er schon weg ist."und damit war Harry verschwunden. Endlich traf er auf Remus. „Remus hast Du Snape gesehen, ich wollte ihn noch etwas fragen?"„Nein," antwortete dieser traurig, „er hat sich noch kurz mit Neville unterhalten und dann war er weg."„Mit Neville?", fragte Harry entgeistert. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum Neville sich mit Snape unterhalten sollte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ die große Halle in Richtung Kerker. Etwas musste er unternehmen. Wenn Snape niemals in Hermine verliebt gewesen wäre, warum erstarrte er dann wenn er sie sah, warum schaute er ihr so intensiv in die Augen. Er wollte es wissen sofort, für Hermine und Harriet. Er klopfte an der Tür zu Severus Räumen. Keine Antwort. Er klopfte lauter. Er wartete eine Weile aber er bekam immer noch keine Antwort. Plötzlich hörte er aus seinen Räumen einen lauten Knall und ein leises Stöhnen. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Harry holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und murmelte „Alohomora"aber nichts tat sich. Er versuchte es erneut „Ianua non claudere"und die Tür öffnete sich. Er stürzte hinein und sah Snape auf den Boden liegen. In seiner blutenden Hand hielt er eine zerbrochene Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Auch sein Kopf blutete. Was war hier los. Wie konnte das passieren. Er setzte Snape wieder in seinen Sessel und sprach über seine Wunden einen Heilzauber. Augenblicklich schlossen sich die Verletzungen. „Vas villste hir Potter?"fragte Snape als er endlich erkannte wer in seinen Räumen stand. „Eigentlich wollte ich mit Ihnen reden Professor. Aber ich glaube das können wir vergessen." antwortete Harry. „Mit tir vill ich soviso nich redn. Toch eins sach mir Potter. Varum hastu se nich ehlich emacht. Varum haste daine dochta nich an.. an..nich azeptirt."Eigentlich wusste Harry nun alles was er wissen musste und grinste. „Professor, ich bin nicht der Vater von Harriet. Sie heißt nur so weil ich ihr Pate bin." lauter fügte er hinzu. „Verstehen sie Professor?"Als Snape ihn immer noch verständnislos ansah, fragte Harry „Wo haben Sie den Nüchterntrank stehen Professor?"Er zeigte mit einer undeutlichen Handbewegung zu einer Tür hinter ihm. Harry ging hin, öffnete sie und befand sich in Snapes privatem Labor wieder. In einem der Schränke sah er den Trank. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte. „Alohomora"und die Tür sprang auf. Er nahm den gut beschrifteten Trank heraus und verschloss die Türe wieder. Er gab Snape die Phiole und sagte streng. „Trinken Sie" und Snape trank die Phiole leer. Die Augen verloren langsam ihren glasigen Ausdruck und Snape erkannte Harry. „Was wollen Sie hier Potter"zischte er in seiner üblichen Stimme. „Eigentlich wollte ich mit ihnen reden Snape, aber das lassen wir mal."Harry wandte sich zum Gehen um, drehte sich kurz vor der Tür noch einmal um und sagte „Ich bin nicht der Vater von Harriet. Ich bin nur der Pate."dann drehte er sich um und verließ die Räume seines ehemaligen Professors und ließ ihn in tiefen Erstaunen zurück.


	6. Das neue Jahr beginnt

Hallo Ihr Lieben. Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews. Das ging echt schnell, gestern gepostet und schon 4 Reviews. Vielen Dank.

Inessnape;Maria3261102;Sevena: Vielen Dank, ich freue mich dass Euch meine Fic gefällt. Ich werde mich bemühen schnell weiter zu schreiben.

Nadeshda;: Danke für Deine Kritik. Hermine hätte unter normalen Umständen wohl gewusst, dass Severus Malfoy angelogen hat, aber wenn ein junges Mädchen von 17 Jahren plötzlich schwanger wird aus einer eigentlich verbotenen Verbindung mit einem Lehrer und dann noch solche Worte hört ist sie geschockt und traurig. Nach der Schwangerschaft war der Gedanke nur als Betthaserl gedient zu haben, so in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrann, dass sie gar nicht mehr auf die Idee gekommen wäre dass das was sie gehört hatte vielleicht einen Grund hatte. Nun ist sie älter und trotzdem wehrt sich ihr Gefühl zuzulassen dass der Verstand nachfragt, ob da vielleicht etwas hinterstecken könnte. Aber sie wird schon noch drauf kommen gins

**Das neue Jahr beginnt**

Hermine erwachte zu ihrem Erstaunen schon um halb sieben. Sie konnte aber nicht mehr schlafen und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Sie ging ins Badezimmer um sich frisch zu machen bevor sie einen letzten Spaziergang über die Ländereien von Hogwarts machen wollte.

Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und schlich durchs stille Schloss. Um diese Zeit mochte sie es besonders. Die Schüler, Geister und Lehrer schliefen noch, und sie konnte ungestört durchs Schloss schlendern. Sie musste dringend nachdenken. Der gestrige Abend war sehr ereignisreich. Wieder dachte sie an Severus Worte, und wie sehr sie sie verletzt hatten. Hatte Harry tatsächlich Recht und Severus wusste nicht warum sie gegangen war? Könnte es wirklich sein, dass sie etwas falsch verstanden hatte? Sie dachte an die Zeit nach diesem Gespräch mit Malfoy. Der Dunkle Lord hatte die Schule angegriffen um an Harry heran zu kommen. Harry konnte mit Hilfe der Lehrer und Auroren Voldemort besiegen. Auch die meisten Totesser konnten sie festsetzen, aber einige sind leider entkommen. Sehr zu Harrys Ärger ist auch Bellatrix Lestrange entkommen. Neben Ihr konnten auch Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohoff und dieser schreckliche McNair entkommen. Es steht außer Zweifel dass auch einige ihnen nicht bekannte Totesser entkommen konnten. Sie hatte damals gehört dass Severus in Askaban eingesperrt wurde um ihn dort, wie alle Totesser, verrotten zu lassen. Albus hatte sie damals gebeten in der großen Bibliothek von London einige Fälle nachzuschlagen, die ihm helfen würden Severus zu befreien. Sie hatte 3 Monate fast ununterbrochen daran gearbeitet. Sie lächelte immer noch wenn sie an Albus sorgenvolles Gesicht denken musste. Er machte sich schwere Vorwürfe sie überhaupt gefragt zu haben, denn sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt hoch schwanger. Aber sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen dass Severus in Askaban saß. Die Dementoren waren einfach nur schrecklich. Gleich nach dem Fall Voldemorts sind sie nämlich wieder nach Askaban zurückgekehrt. Dank Hermines Hilfe konnte Albus den Zaubergammod davon überzeugen dass Severus unschuldig war. Als er entlassen wurde hatte sie sich so sehr gefreut, dass vor lauter Aufregung die Wehen losgingen. Gott sei Dank war Harry gerade bei ihr und er hatte sie ins St. Mungo begleiten können.

Als sie aufsah hatte sie die Rückseite des Schlosses erreicht und sah weit hinten, eine dunkle Gestalt stehen, die nachdenklich auf den See starrte. Sie erkannte ihn sofort. Severus. Aber sie wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen drehte sich um und ging zurück. Im selben Moment spürte Severus ihre Anwesenheit und schaute sich um. Er seit in einiger Entfernung eine Gestalt von ihm weg gehen. Auch er erkannte sie sofort. Hermine. Einen Moment war er versucht hinter ihr her zu laufen, verwarf aber diesen Gedanken sofort, denn sie hatte ihn mit Sicherheit auch bemerkt und wenn sie mit ihm hätte reden wollen wäre sie nicht umgedreht. Traurig sah er ihr nach.

Hermine erreichte nach einiger Zeit wieder das Schloss und ging direkt in die große Halle. Sie war überrascht dort Albus und Remus zu entdecken. Beide winkten ihr freudestrahlend zu und bedeuteten ihr sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Hermine lächelte und ging auf die beiden zu. „Guten Morgen Hermine"sagte Albus fröhlich zwinkernd, setz Dich zu uns und iss etwas. Hermine setzte sich lächelnd hin und sagte „Guten Morgen Albus, Guten Morgen Remus. Es war eine tolle Feier gestern."lobte sie und sah Remus strahlend an. Dann nahm sie sich ein Toast und schmierte etwas Marmelade darauf. Remus erzählte was gestern nachdem Hermine sich verabschiedet hatte noch alles geschehen war und alle drei lachten herzlich. Plötzlich rief Albus. „Severus komm her und iss mit uns."Hermine riss ihren Kopf hoch und sofort flatterten wieder Schmetterlinge ihn ihrem Bauch. Severus sah sehr unentschlossen aus und wollte gerade in Richtung Kerker verschwinden als er es sich wohl doch anders überlegte. Langsam kam er auf die drei zu. Er setzte sich an den Tisch neben Albus und gegenüber von Hermine. „Guten Morgen"brummte er seinem Teller zugewandt. Er nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Toast und begann wortlos zu essen. Dann hörten sie alle ein weiteres „Guten Morgen zusammen"und Harry kam an den Tisch. „Seid ihr alle Frühaufsteher oder habt ihr die Nacht durchgemacht."grinste Harry in die Runde. Severus sah auf und schaute Harry eindringlich an. Harry bemerkte dies und sagte freundlich „Geht es ihnen gut Professor Snape? Sie waren gestern so schnell verschwunden." „Danke"brummelte Severus, dankbar dass Harry nicht erwähnte in welchem Zustand er ihn letzte Nacht gefunden hatte. Hermine blickte von einem zum andern und bekam eine böse Vorahnung. Sie blitzte Harry an der kaum vernehmlich den Kopf schüttelt. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Severus hörte dieses erleichtere Aufatmen und hob seinen Kopf. Er sah direkt in ihre wunderbaren braunen Augen. Wiederum zog sich sein Magen zusammen und seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen. Sie schauten sich eine Weile an bis Severus das Messer fallen lies und es laut klirrend auf den Teller viel. Er nahm es wieder auf und aß weiter als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Auch Hermine senkte wieder ihren Blick.

Remus der die Szene beobachtet hatte öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen und sah dabei Albus sehr erstaunt an, aber Albus schüttelte nur den Kopf und Remus verstand. Er blickte nun zu Harry hinüber der sein Frühstück angrinste. Nach und nach kamen die anderen verbliebenen Gäste, die Schüler und die Lehrer zum Frühstück in die große Halle und Hermine verabschiedete sich, sie wollte sich noch ein wenig in ihrem Zimmer ausruhen. Severus war schon vor einer Weile verschwunden.

Hermine ging auf ihr Zimmer und legte sich in ihr Bett. Vor ihren Augen sah sie die ganze Zeit Severus Gesicht. Was war gestern Abend geschehen. Harry wollte nachsehen ob Severus schon weg war und verschwand selber für eine ganze Weile. Und heute morgen, da hatte Severus Harry mit einem besorgten Gesicht angesehen. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt dass Severus Harry anders als mit Hass, Abscheu oder mindestens mit Gleichgültigkeit angesehen hatte. Sie musste mit Harry sprechen. Sofort. Als sie aus dem Bett sprang klopfte es an ihrer Tür.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie und erkannte den grinsenden Harry, „Ah gut dass Du da bist, gerade wollte ich zu Dir. Komm doch rein Harry."Harry trat ein und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Harry was war gestern los? Was hast Du Severus gesagt?"„Nichts. Ich hab nichts gesagt." und er versuchte unschuldig auszusehen. „Harry James Potter. Ich mag es nicht wenn Du mich anlügst. WAS WAR GESTERN LOS?" schrie sie die letzten Worte. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Was ist so lustig an meiner Frage?"wollte Hermine genervt wissen. „Komm Mine, setz Dich zu mir."Hermine setzte sich neben Harry und sah ihn gespannt an. „Ich bin gestern noch in seine Räume gegangen. Ich wollte mit ihm reden."„Worüber??" wollte Hermine streng wissen. „Hermine"sagte Harry besänftigend, „Du weißt dass ich niemals mit irgendjemanden über die Dinge reden würde die Du mir anvertraut hast."„Ja, Harry" Hermine war nun geknickt. Sie vertraute ja ihrem Freund „Ich weiß dass Du nichts weiter sagen würdest, ich hatte plötzlich nur Angst."„Das verstehe ich Mine."Nach einigen Sekunden Pause fuhr er fort, „Als ich an seinen Räumen ankam reagierte niemand auf mein Klopfen. Plötzlich hörte ich von drinnen einen Knall und leises Stöhnen. Dann habe ich mir Zutritt zu seinen Räumen verschafft."„Aber hatte er keinen Schutzzauber auf seinen Räumen?"Es kam ihr so unpassend für Severus vor, dass er seine Räume nicht schützte. „Doch" sagte Harry verschmitzt „Aber wir haben nicht umsonst die beste Aurorenausbildung genossen". Entsetzt blickte Hermine ihn an „Aber Harry, Du weißt doch das wir den ‚Ianua non claudere' nur im Dienst einsetzten dürfen."Nun grinste Harry von einem Ohr zum anderen, „Na und, willst Du mich verpetzen?"„Nein," grinste Hermine „natürlich nicht. Was ist denn dann passiert" fragte sie interessiert. „Ich habe also seine Räume geöffnet und sah ihn blutend auf dem Boden liegen."Als er Hermines entsetztes Gesicht sah beeilte er sich zu sagen „nein, nein, nichts Ernstes. Er war... sagen wir mal etwas angeheitert. Seine Wunden hatte ich schnell versorgt und dann wollte ich auch schon gehen, als er mich fragte warum ich meine Tochter nicht anerkannt habe." Hermines Besorgnis war purem Entsetzen gewichen. „Also hat er doch gedacht dass Harriet Deine Tochter ist?"sagte sie mehr zu sich als zu Harry. Er nickte „ich habe ihm daraufhin einen Nüchterntrank gesucht und gegeben. Als er begann zu wirken habe ich ihm nur mitgeteilt das Harriet mein Patenkind ist und nicht meine Tochter. Dann habe ich seine Räume verlassen."Hermine nickte zur Bestätigung. Ja, dass war in Ordnung. Es war o.K. dass Severus wusste das Harry nicht Harriets Vater war. Hermine umarmte Harry und flüsterte wieder ein „Danke Dir"in Harrys Ohr. „Ach mein Lieber, wo Du schon einmal hier bist, würdest Du bitte meine Tasche mit hinunter nehmen?"Harry verzog gespielt sein Gesicht. „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss"stöhnte er grinsend und bekam zum Dank dafür einen Knuff in die Rippen. Als beide in der großen Halle angekommen waren verabschiedete sich Hermine von allen Anwesenden und bat allen Abwesenden schöne Grüße zu überbringen. Dann beugte sie sie zu ihrer Tochter hinunter und fragte „kommst Du noch mit zum Schlosstor meine Liebe?" Harriet nickte nur und sie machten sich auf den Weg über die Ländereien. „Harriet, bitte schreib mir weiterhin ja? Und lass Dich nicht unterkriegen." „Äh Mom, darf ich Dich etwas fragen?"Harriet klang sehr unsicher. „Ja natürlich Kleines. Was hast Du auf dem Herzen?"„Gestern auf dem Fest habe ich gesehen dass......."sie überlegte eine Weile, „dass Harry und Du keinen Partner mitgebracht habt. Ich hoffe das ändert sich beim nächsten Mal oder?"den letzen Satz sprach sie sehr leicht und beschwingt aus, und sowohl Hermine als auch Harry wussten, dass sie dies eigentlich nicht fragen wollte. Beide lachten auf und versicherten ihr dass sich dies bestimmt ändern wird.

Am Tor angekommen nahm Hermine Harry und ihre Tochter in den Arm und verabschiedete sich. Dann apparierte sie nach Hause. Harriet und ihr Pate drehten sich um und gingen zurück Richtung Schloß. „Wann musst Du gehen Onkel Harry?"fragte sie. „Ja, äh noch nicht, ich habe noch ein wenig Zeit."versicherte er ihr und fröhlich lachend erreichten sie die Eingangshalle. Harriet verabschiedete sich von ihrem Onkel und rannte hinauf in den Gryffindorturm um mit ihrer Freundin Mandy zu reden. „Harry?" rief Remus aus der großen Halle und eilte auf ihn zu, „Professor Dumbledor und ich wollten uns in 10 Minuten in meinen Räumen treffen, kommst Du auch?"„Ja, wenn Du möchtest gern"antwortete Harry und konnte sich schon denken worum es ging.

Harriet kam völlig außer Atem im Gemeinschaftsraum an und suchte ihre Freundin, aber sie konnte sie nicht entdecken, auch der Schlafsaal war leer.

Sie wollte es noch in der Bibliothek versuchen, doch auch dort war Mandy nicht. Also was sollte sie tun. Mit ihrem Paten sprechen kam nicht in Frage, denn er würde nicht mir ihr über dieses Thema sprechen. REMUS ja das war es. Sie würde Remus fragen und sie machte sich sofort zu seinen Privaträumen auf. Als sie anklopfte hörte sie Stimmen hinter der Tür. Remus öffnete sie einen Spalt und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Harriet, was ist los? Kann ich Dir helfen?"„Ja Onkel Remus. Kann ich mal mit Dir sprechen?"fragte sie. „Ähm, im Moment ist es schlecht, da ich eine Besprechung mit Professor Dumbledore und Harry habe, aber in einer Stunde da kann ich Sicher. Kommst Du dann noch einmal wieder?" fragte Remus sie. „Ja, danke"war ihre Antwort und Remus schloss die Tür. Sie wollte sich schon umdrehen um zu gehen, da viel ihr etwas ein. Sie hatte doch heute Morgen ein Langziehohr eingesteckt. Eigentlich wollte sie ihre Mutter mit Harry belauschen, aber das hat sich leider nicht ergeben. ‚_Ein Hoch auf Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_' dachte sie und stöpselte sich das eine Ende ins Ohr. Das andere Ende suchte sich seinen Weg unter der Türschwelle hindurch. „... Stunde wieder, also haben wir genug Zeit."hörte sie Remus sagen. „Also Remus, was möchtest Du wissen?" fragte Dumbledore mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. „Warum haben sie sich heute Morgen so komisch angesehen. Was ist hier los. Auch gestern haben sie sich lange in die Augen gesehen. Beim Tanzen haben sie sich scheinbar über irgendetwas gestritten. WAS habe ich hier nicht mitbekommen?"„Ich denke Harry kann, darf und will uns nichts sagen stimmts?"Stille, keiner redete „Ja, das dachte ich mir" kam es wieder von Dumbledore. „Nun Remus, ich weiß nicht viel aber ich kann mir, glaube ich, fast alles zusammenreimen. Damals als wir uns auf den Endkampf vorbereitet haben, habe ich Severus und Hermine zusammen eingeteilt, an neuen Zaubertränken zu arbeiten. Sie waren die begabtesten Zauertrankbrauer die ich kannte, und im übrigen bis heute kenne. Sie sollten uns verschiedene Heiltränke, Stärkungstränke und Unsichtbarkeitstränke kreieren oder neu entwickeln. Sie sind sich während dieser knappen 2 Jahre sehr nahe gekommen."Eine Pause trat ein und Harriets Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen in ihrer Brust. „Bevor Du etwas einwendest Remus, ich wusste offiziell nichts davon, aber ich freute mich für beide. Sie waren so glücklich. Diese Beziehung tat beiden gut. Das war auch der Grund warum ich nicht eingeschritten bin. Ja was dann passierte weiß ich leider nicht, jedenfalls haben sich die beiden wohl zerstritten und wenige Monate nach ihrem Schulabschluss wurde dann die kleine Harriet geboren."Dumbledore schwieg nun. „Soll das etwa heißen das Severus der Vater von Harriet ist."fragte Remus mit Entsetzen in der Stimme. „Wenn es so wäre Remus, was wäre daran so schlimm?"fragte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ähm ich glaube nichts. Nur dass es mich sehr erstaunt. Ich hatte bis heute keine Ahnung dass die beiden ein Verhältnis hatten."antwortete Remus nun etwas kleinlaut. „Da Harry nicht protestiert hat bei meiner Annahme, gehe ich nun davon aus dass ich Recht hatte. Severus ist Harriets Vater." sprach Dumbledore. „Weiß er es?"fragte Remus. „Nein." diesmal antwortete Harry. „Er dachte bis gestern dass ich der Vater wäre."„Und Harriet, ahnt sie etwas?"wieder stellte Remus die Frage auf die Harry antwortete „nein, sie hat keine Ahnung, und bitte Remus ich möchte das dies so bleibt."„Aber was soll ich ihr nachher erzählen?"Harriet war starr vor Schrecken. Professor Snape war ihr Vater? Oh mein Gott. Sie riss sich das Langziehohr heraus und wickelte es auf. Dann rannte sie in den Gryffindorturm und wollte nur nachdenken. Als sie bei der fetten Dame angekommen war rief sie nur kurz „Gänsekraut"und kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Mandy kam laut redend auf sie zu gesprungen „Hey Harriet, da bist Du ja endlich, ich hab Dich schon überall gesucht? Wo warst Du denn? Ist Deine Mutter schon weg?"Nun musste Harriet doch schmunzeln, wie immer wenn ihre Freundin ohne Punkt und Komma redete. „Hey Harriet was ist denn los. Du siehst so durcheinander aus. Komm mit."Mandy zog ihre Freundin in den Schlafsaal und sie setzten sich auf Mandys Bett. „Nun komm schon, erzähl was los ist."

„Bitte Mandy, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte jetzt ein wenig allein sein ja? Tust Du mir den Gefallen?"widerwillig schaute Mandy sie an und nickte. „Aber Du wirst mir irgendwann davon erzählen?"„Ja bestimmt. Irgendwann"lächelte Harriet ihre Freundin an. Mandy verließ mit einem unguten Gefühl den Schlafsaal. Nun konnte Harriet sich ihren Gedanken hingeben. Snape, Severus Snape was fand ihre Mutter an ihm. Er war fies, gemein und ungerecht. Sie musste es herausfinden, sie musste wissen warum sich ihre Mutter in so einen Mann verlieben konnte. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Harriet ein. „Hey Harriet, wir müssen zum Abendbrot, komm wach auf. Du kannst doch nicht ewig schlafen." verschlafen rieb sich Harriet die Augen, „Wie Abendbrot?"fragte sie verwirrt. Dann schrak sie hoch und setzte sich auf „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"fragte sie entsetzt. „4 Stunden"kam die Antwort von Amelie, ihrer Bettnachbarin. Sie rannten nun in die große Halle und kamen Gott sei Dank noch rechtzeitig. Harriet hatte großen Hunger, sie hatte ja nun schon das Mittagessen verpasst. Sie tat sich reichlich auf und aß zügig. ‚Snape, warum ausgerechnet Snape? Was war an ihm so besonderes?' Sie sah verstohlen zum Lehrertisch hinüber und beobachtete Snape. Er saß wie jeden Abend mürrisch vor seinem Teller und sah mit unergrüdlich kalten Augen in der großen Halle umher. Sie fasste einen Entschluß. Sie musste herausfinden warum ihre Mutter sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Warum ausgerechnet er ihr Vater war.

In dieser Nacht schlief nicht nur Harriet unruhig. Auch Remus musste einiges verarbeiten. Er war über diese Neuigkeit nicht weniger geschockt als Harriet. Ihm war noch nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass Harriet nicht mehr vorbei kam.

Am nächsten Tag fing der normale Unterricht wieder an. Harriet schaute während des Essens wieder heimlich zu Professor Snape und hatte den Eindruck dass er noch wütender war als sonst. Zu ihrem Erstaunen saß am anderen Ende des Lehrertisches ihr Onkel Harry. Was machte er denn noch hier?

Plötzlich erhob sich Professor Dumbledore von seinem Platz. Augenblicklich war es in der Halle still. „Meine Lieben Schüler,"fing er an „Allen die erst gestern Abend angekommen sind, wünsche ich noch ein erfolgreiches neues Jahr."ein leises Gemurmel kam auf, es erstarb jedoch sofort wieder als Professor Dumbledore weitersprach. „In diesem Jahr haben wir eine Neuerung bekannt zu geben. Mr. Harry Potter hat sich freundlicherweise 3 Tage in der Woche zur Verfügung gestellt unseren Lehrkörper zu unterstützen. Er wird an 2 Nachmittagen Quidditschtraining für alle interessierten Schüler geben und an einem Nachmittag wird er zusammen mit Professor Snape den Duellierclub leiten."erst langsam begriffen die Schüler was sie gerade gehört hatten und plötzlich brandete ein Jubel los und alle Schüler klatschten wie wild in die Hände. Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er freute sich schon auf die neue Aufgabe. Besonders freute er sich auf die Augen seiner Patentochter wenn sie zum ersten Mal zum Quidditchtraining kommen würde, und dass sie kommen würde stand eh schon fest.

Die ersten Schüler brachen zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen auf. Harriet rannte auf ihren Paten zu und flog ihm in die Arme. „Onkel Harry, das ist ja wunderbar, darf ich auch zum Quidditchtraining?? Oh ich freu mich."Harry lachte seine Patentochter an und drückte sie fest an sich. „Na klar meine Kleine, Du bist die erste die ich aufnehmen werde."und er zwinkerte ihr zu. Plötzlich verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht und sie fragte „Muss ich Dich jetzt Professor Potter nennen?"Harry gluckste „Nein meine Prinzessin, ich bin kein Lehrer im eigentlichen Sinn. Du kannst ruhig zu mir sagen was Du möchtest. Aber wehe ich höre ein Professor oder Sir, soooo alt bin ich noch nicht."Professor Dumbledore grinste Harriet bei Harrys Worten freundlich an und verließ die Halle.

Harriet hatte in den ersten beiden Stunden wieder bei Professor Lupin Unterricht und der war alles andere interessant. Professor Lupin ließ sie nur aus dem Schulbuch lesen und war ständig abwesend. Er musterte Harriet hin und wieder und sah in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster. Ein Hufflepuff Junge musste ihn 3 Mal ansprechen da er eine Frage hatte. Harriet wusste warum er so geistesabwesend war. Alle anderen in ihrer Klasse wunderten sich über Remus Zustand.

Die nächsten beiden Stunden waren Zaubertränke. Die Stunde fing an wie immer. Professor Snape ließ sie einen Warzentrank brauen. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Zutatenliste erschien auf der Tafel. „Sie holen sich Ihre Zutaten aus dem Zutatenschrank."als sich kein Schüler rührte fauchte er „fangen Sie an!"Alle Schüler erhoben sich und brachten die benötigten Zutaten an ihren Platz. Hermine saß heute alleine, da Mandy mit einem Slytherin zusammengesetzt wurde. Sie begann mit ihrem Trank. Als er 10 Minuten sieden musste glitten ihre Gedanken wieder zu ihrem Vater. Sie sah in an und musterte ihn. ‚_Nun_ _ja'_ dachte sie ‚_eine Schönheit ist er nicht, aber schlecht sieht er auch nicht aus. Seine Haare sahen etwas komisch aus, aber an sonsten war er nicht hässlich_' nur war er immer so fies. „MISS GRANGER, WAS MACHEN SIE DA"schrie er plötzlich. Harriet hatte sich so erschrocken, dass das was sie in den Händen hielt in den Kessel viel. Sie hörten ein bedrohliches Brodeln und schon war Snape da und leerte den Kessel. „Miss Granger, würden Sie bitte die Freundlichkeit besitzen und mit mitteilen wo ihre Gedanken gerade waren? Sie waren nicht bei ihrem Kessel oder?"Harriet sah nun betreten drein. So etwas ist ihr doch noch nie passiert. „E.... entschuldigen Sie bitte Sir. Es tut mir leid."flüsterte sie. „Ich will nicht wissen ob es Ihnen leid tut Miss Granger, ich will wissen woran sie gedacht haben."Harriet stockte und antwortete schließlich mit gefasster Stimme „An meinen Vater Sir."nun erstarrte Snape und sah geschockt aus. Er hatte sich aber schnell wieder im Griff. „Miss Granger, sie sollen nicht an Ihren Vater während meines Unterrichts denken, sondern sich auf mich konzentrieren."Er drehte sich abrupt um „Das ist das selbe."murmelte sie so dass ihre Mitschüler sie nicht hören konnten, aber Snape blieb stehen und seine Gedanken rasten. Was hatte sie gesagt? Er musste sich verhört haben. Langsam drehte er sich um und mit einer schneidenden Stimme sagte er zu ihr gewandt „Miss Granger, sie kommen nach dem Unterricht zu mir."Der Rest der Stunde verlief Gott sei Dank problemlos, denn diesmal war Severus mit seinen Gedanken völlig woanders.

Die Stunde war zu Ende. Alle Schüler füllten ihre Phiolen, verkorkten sie und gaben diese zur Benotung am Pult ab. Severus bemerkte es kaum. Die Schüler waren sehr leise und beeilten sich den Klassenraum zu verlassen, bevor er wieder zu sich kam und womöglich noch Hausaufgaben aufgeben würde.

Als Severus wieder hoch sah, war der Klassenraum leer, und Harriet stand vor seinem Pult. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes schloss er die Tür zum Klassenraum.

„Miss Granger, würden sie bitte noch einmal den letzten Satz von eben wiederholen?"

„Ich habe an meinen Vater gedacht Sir."antwortete sie bestimmt. „Nein Miss Granger"sagte er sehr ruhig „ich meine den Satz danach." Harriet schien das Blut zu gefrieren. Das konnte er doch nicht verstanden haben. Er will Dich nur herausfordern. „Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen Sir"antwortete sie genauso leise. Severus sah Harriet tief in die Augen „Miss Granger, wiederholen sie bitte den letzten Satz noch einmal."Er sah sie durchdringend an. „Da.. das iist ddas ssselbe?"Severus sackte in sich zusammen. „Was wissen Sie Miss Granger und seit wann?"Harriet überlegte fieberhaft. Sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Ihre Mutter wäre bestimmt nicht damit einverstanden, aber ihre Mutter hatte auch ihr verschwiegen wer ihr Vater ist. Hatte er nicht das gleiche Recht wie sie? Stand es ihm nicht auch zu zu wissen dass er eine Tochter hatte? Harriet setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Pult. Sie erzählte was sie im Büro von Professor Lupin belauscht hatte. „Ich habe es erst gestern erfahren Sir. In der letzten Nacht habe ich viel nachgedacht."abwesend schaute Severus auf seine Tochter. ‚_Ich habe eine Tochter_' dachte er ‚_Hermine und ich haben eine Tocher_'. Was sollte er denn nun machen? „Zu welchem Schluss bist Du gelangt?"fragte er unsicher. „Ich.. ich dachte ..... ich möchte Dich gerne kennen lernen. Ich möchte gern wissen wie mein Vater so ist"eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen beiden. „Ja ich glaube.."antwortete Severus langsam „das ist eine gute Idee. Ich würde Dich auch gern besser kennen lernen. Erwarte aber nicht zu viel von mir, Du könntest enttäuscht werden." Harriet nickte. „Heute Abend nach dem Abendbrot. Du kannst Deinen Freuden sagen dass Du nachsitzen musst. Dann können wir richtig reden." Beide merkten nicht, dass sie schon längst zum vertrauten Du übergegangen waren. Harriet erhob sich und ging zur Tür, „Bis heute Abend dann."sagte sie und war verschwunden.

Harriet ging nun in die große Halle zum Mittagessen. Dort angekommen wurde sie sofort von Mandy bestürmt. „Was war los mit Dir Harriet? Warum wäre Dein Kessel beinahe explodiert? Was hast Du für eine Strafe bekommen? Und was ist mit Deinem Vater? Kennst Du ihn?"Harriet grinste nun, ‚_wieder ohne Punkt und Komma_' dachte sie. „Nein Mandy"log Harriet, „ich kenne meinen Vater nicht, ich habe mir nur vorgestellt wie er wohl aussieht und wie es wäre einen Vater zu haben, dabei habe ich nicht auf meinen Kessel geachtet."Harriet füllte sich den Teller, stocherte aber nur lustlos darin herum. „Was hat Snape gesagt?"drängte Mandy. Harriet zuckte mit den Schultern „Na was wohl, ich hab heute nach dem Abendessen Nachsitzen."sie schaute auf ihren Teller, denn den mitleidigen Blick ihrer Freundin wollte sie nicht sehen. Sie dachte wieder an das im Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer geführte Gespräch zurück. Professor Snape schien unsicher und traurig zu sein. Sie hatte noch nie eine solche Gefühlsregung bei ihm beobachtet. Sie kannte ihn nur sarkastisch, wütend und kalt. Aber seine Stimme klang zum Ende ihres Gespräches nicht mehr kalt. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte umso interessanter schien es zu werden ihren Vater kennen zu lernen.

Sie brachte die letzten Unterrichtsstunden hinter sich, wobei sie nicht bemerkte wie Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall sie immer wieder besorgt ansahen. Sie waren es nicht gewohnt Harriet so durcheinander und unaufmerksam zu sehen. Die beiden Freundinnen saßen mit ihren Zimmergenossinnen Amelie Neal und Sarah McKenzie im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und machten Hausaufgaben. „Harriet, ich komme mit dem Alohomora immer noch nicht klar."„Harriet?" Harriet schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf „Entschuldigt, aber ich mache doch wohl lieber morgen meine Hausaufgaben."Sie packte ihre Schulsachen zusammen und verließ den Raum Richtung Schlafsaal. Amelie und Sarah schauten entsetzt zu Mandy. „Was ist denn mit der los?"fragten sie gleichzeitig. „Ach nichts, lasst sie einfach ein bisschen in Ruhe. Kommt lasst uns weitermachen."Harriet war dankbar dass keines der Mädchen ihr folgte. Sie verbrachte den Rest des Tages in ihrem Zimmer und brütete vor sich hin. Endlich war es Zeit zum Abendessen und Harriet verließ ihren Schlafraum. Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle wurde sie von Mandy aufgehalten. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?"fragte sie besorgt. Harriet lächelte und nickte, den restlichen Weg setzten beide gemeinsam fort. Als das Abendessen beendet war, verabschiedete sich Harriet kurz und verschwand in Richtung Kerker. Am Klassenraum für Zaubertränke angekommen, blieb sie eine Weile still stehen, atmete dann tief durch und klopfte an. Die Tür sprang auf und Harriet trat ein. „Komm rein und setz Dich."hörte sie eine dunkle Stimme. Harriet schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zum Lehrerpult und setzte sich wieder in den Stuhl davor. „Was möchtest Du von mir wissen?"fragte Severus, denn er hatte keine Ahnung was eine Tochter gern von ihrem Vater wüsste. „Es würde mich sehr interessieren, warum ihr Euch verliebt habt? Warst Du damals anders zu Deinen Schülern?"nun lächelte Severus als er antwortete „Nein, damals habe ich in der gleichen Art unterrichtet wie heute. Wie Du schon aus dem Gespräch bei Remus erfahren hast, hat Professor Dumbledore Deine Mutter und mich eingeteilt um alte Zaubertränke zu modifizieren oder neue zu kreieren. Mir hat es am Anfang überhaupt nicht gefallen mit einer Schülerin zusammen zu arbeiten. Deine Mutter war im Unterricht einfach schrecklich. Sie war eine nervige Alleswisserin."vorsichtig sah er hoch um Harriets Reaktion zu sehen aber Harriet lächelte nur leicht. „Wir haben uns am Anfang kaum angesehen, oder miteinander gesprochen, und während den Siedezeiten hat sich jeder von uns in ein Buch vertieft."fuhr er fort. „Nach einigen Monaten weigerte sich Deine Mutter meine Vorgaben zu erfüllen, und baute teilweise ohne dass ich es wusste andere Zutaten mit ein. Wir stritten sehr heftig miteinander, und ich wollte die Zusammenarbeit beenden, aber Professor Dumbledore bestand darauf, dass wir fortfahren sollten. Bei einigen Tränken haben ihre Eigenmächtigkeiten zum gewünschten Ergebnis geführt, und unsere Streitigkeiten wechselten immer häufiger zu Diskussionen. Nach einiger Zeit liebten wir beide unsere Auseinandersetzungen, denn Hermine war die einzige Person die verstand worüber sie sprach. So kam es dass wir wirklich zusammen arbeiteten und jeder dem anderen zuhörte. Der Erfolg ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und wir hatten einige gute Tränke hergestellt. Auf einmal war da mehr zwischen uns als unsere Zusammenarbeit, und wir bemerkten dass wir uns ineinander verliebt hatten."„Ja."sagte Harriet, „das hört sich nach meiner Mom an"und sie lächelte wieder. „Würdest Du mir auch einiges von Dir erzählen?"Harriet nickte und erzählte wie ihr bisheriges Leben verlief und was sie mochte oder nicht mochte. Als Severus ihr zuhörte lächelte er sie warm an. Sie hatte bisher eine schöne Kindheit gehabt. Hermine, Harry und Remus hatten scheinbar alles für sie getan, und es freute ihn. Es war schon komisch, aber Remus hatte ihm nie erzählt dass er Kontakt zu Hermine hatte und das diese eine Tochter hatte. Er wollte mit Remus in der nächsten Zeit einmal reden, denn Remus war einer der wenigen die einem Freund sehr nahe kamen. Severus sah auf die Uhr und es war kurz vor acht. „Ich glaube Du solltest jetzt gehen Harriet, damit Du noch pünktlich in deinen Schlafsaal kommst."sagte Severus langsam. „Wir haben noch so viel Zeit uns kennen zu lernen."Harriet nickte und stand auf „Ähm, ich habe da aber noch eine Frage, wie soll ich Dich denn anreden?" Darüber hatte Severus auch schon nachgedacht. „Also wenn wir alleine sind kannst Du mich anreden wie Du möchtest, aber wenn jemand dabei ist sprichst Du mich wie die anderen Schüler mit Professor an."Harriet nickte und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Severus wandte sich nun wieder seinen Gedanken zu. Er konnte sich kaum an den Gedanken gewöhnen eine Tochter zu haben, aber in ihm regte sich ein Gefühl dass er nicht kannte, aber es fühlte sich warm an.


	7. Die Totesser

**Die Totesser**

Severus saß noch eine Weile im Klassenraum und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Remus, ja er wollte mit Remus sprechen, jetzt. Ruckartig erhob er sich und stürmte aus dem Klassenraum in Richtung seiner Räume. Dort angekommen murmelte er sein Passwort und stürmte zum Kamin. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte „Incendio", nahm eine Prise Flohpuder warf diese in den Kamin und sprach „Remus Lupin"dann steckte er seinen Kopf in die grün züngelnden Flammen und schloss die Augen. Sein Kopf drehte sich kurz und sofort war es wieder still. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah direkt in Remus Wohnzimmer. Remus saß auf dem Sessel vorm Kamin und schlief. „Remus,...REMUS"rief Severus ungeduldig. Remus sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und sah sich hektisch um. „ Oh Merlin....Remus, hier im Kamin."entfuhr es Severus. Nun sah Remus in den Kamin und beruhigte sich schlagartig. „Oh Mann Severus, mach das bitte nie wieder." flüsterte Remus sanft und erleichtert. „Remus, können wir mal miteinander reden?"fragte Severus ein wenig gereizt. Remus war mehr als erstaunt, noch nie hatte Severus ihn um ein Gespräch gebeten. Wenn er sonst etwas wollte, ist er einfach gekommen oder hat ihn zu sich bestellt. Aber gefragt? „Natürlich Severus, wann denn?"antwortete Remus „Sofort."kam die knappe Antwort. „Ich komme runter."sagte Remus und drehte sich um zur Tür. Auf dem Weg in die Kerker überlegte er sich, was wohl so wichtig ist, dass Severus ihn sofort sprechen wollte. Ob er ahnte...? Nein, dass kann nicht sein. Harry oder Dumbledore hätten niemals etwas verlauten lassen. ‚Nun lass Dich überraschen' dachte er und stand auch schon vor Severus Privaträumen.

Severus saß in seinem Sessel und dachte über Hermine und Harriet nach. Warum hatte sie ihm nichts gesagt. Warum sollte er nichts von Harriets Existenz wissen? Dann klopfte es und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes öffnete er Remus die Tür. „Komm rein Remus und setz Dich zu mir."Remus tat wie ihm geheißen. Als er in dem zweiten bequemen Sessel Platz nahm fragte Severus „Einen Tee, oder einen Kaffee Remus?"„Einen Tee bitte."brachte Remus erstaunt hervor. Severus hatte ihm auch noch nie etwas zu Trinken angeboten. Irgendetwas war hier faul. Remus betrachtete sein Gegenüber ein wenig misstrauisch und mit sorgenvollen Augen. Severus war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass ihm dies nicht auffiel.

Nachdem beide eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor sich auf dem kleinen Tischchen stehen hatten kam Severus auf den Punkt. „Remus, erzähl mir was von Hermine und Harriet."Remus war sprachlos. „A..a. warum?"er fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich, was sollte er sagen, offiziell wusste er ja auch nichts. „Erzähle mir bitte von Hermines Leben. Ich weiß dass Du Dich um die beiden sehr gekümmert hast. Ich möchte wissen, warum Du das getan hast, und warum Du mir gegenüber nie erwähnt hast, dass Du noch Kontakt zu ihr hattest."Remus holte tief Luft und begann. „Warum ich Dir nie etwas darüber gesagt habe? Severus, warum hätte ich dies tun sollen. Du hast Dich nie für ehemalige Schüler interessiert. Ich habe auch über Harry nie mit Dir gesprochen, außer Du hast gefragt. Du wusstest genau, dass Harry und mich eine recht intensive Freundschaft verbindet. Warum in Merlins Namen hätte ich Dir von Hermine berichten sollen."Remus rutschte unruhig hin und her, das Thema gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. „Da hast du schon Recht Remus, woher solltest Du auch wissen, was damals war."sprach Severus. Remus erstarrte. Nun lächelte Severus, er sah wie unwohl Remus sich fühlte „Ja, ich weiß dass ich Harriets Vater bin, allerdings erst seit heute."„Aber woher?"hauchte Remus. „Ich weiß es auch erst seit gestern."Severus nickte. „Professor Dumbledore und Harry haben mit Dir gesprochen, ich weiß."„Woher weißt Du das? Hast Du etwa..?"zischte Remus jetzt mehr als aufgebracht. „Nein." antwortete Severus „Wer dann?"Remus konnte nicht glauben dass irgendjemand sein Büro belauschte. „Das ist jetzt egal, ich weiß es halt und möchte nun wissen, warum Du Hermine die ganzen Jahre geholfen hast."Severus Stimme klang nun aufgebracht. „Nachdem Hermine von der Schule abgegangen ist, hatte ich sie auch erst aus den Augen verloren. Albus erzählte mir dann, dass er sich große Sorgen um sie mache, weil er sie um einige Nachforschungen gebeten hatte, die sie sehr ernst nahm. Zu ernst. Sie war hoch schwanger und gönnte sich keine einzige Pause. Die Nächte über saß sie in der Bibliothek in London und tagsüber studierte sie an der Londoner Zaubereruniversität. Albus machte sich Vorwürfe und so schickte er mich zu ihr, damit ich sie überrede weniger zu arbeiten und mehr zu schlafen. Dabei erfuhr ich, dass Hermine ihr Kind alleine aufziehen würde. Sie war immer sehr hilfsbereit, und ich wollte ihr einfach etwas zurückgeben. Harry war, sooft es seine Ausbildung zuließ, immer bei ihr um ihr zu helfen. Als die kleine Harriet dann da war, wurde Harry ihr Pate und wir kümmerten uns um Hermine. Aber Severus, denke nicht dass nur wir uns um Hermine gekümmert haben. Diese Frau ist einfach unglaublich. Wie oft sie uns schon aus gewissen Dingen geholfen hat, oder uns Tränke gebraut hat, kann ich Dir gar nicht sagen."Severus hob bei diesen Worten eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte sie wäre ein Auror. Warum hat sie denn studiert?"„Hermine wollte eigentlich kein Auror sondern Meisterin der Zaubertränke werden. Als sie dieses Ziel erreicht hatte, begann sie doch eine Ausbildung zum Auror und ist seitdem vorwiegend im Innendienst eingesetzt worden. Durch ihre Tochter konnte sie keine längeren Einsätze mit machen und somit ist sie im Ministerium vorwiegend mit Arbeiten wie Aufspüren schwarzer Magie und Zaubertrankherstellung bzw. Modifizierung beschäftigt. Die Auroren vertrauen keinem wie Du weißt, und deshalb stellen sie ihre Zaubertränke selber her."Remus nippte an dem inzwischen nur noch lauwarmen Tee. „Erzähle mir von Harriet."forderte Severus weiter und sah ein aufblitzen in Remus Augen. „Harriet ist ein gutes Kind. Sie ist, wie Du wahrscheinlich selber bemerkt hast, sehr intelligent und fleißig. Sie liest für ihr Leben gern und sie fliegt wie der Teufel auf einem Besen. Sie bekam ihren ersten Besen mit 3 Jahren und Harry hat seit dem mit ihr geübt. Hermine schaut niemals zu wenn die beiden fliegen gehen, denn Harriet hat Harrys Leidenschaft für Sturzflüge übernommen. Es sieht aber auch wirklich gefährlich aus, wenn die beiden miteinander fliegen. Harry legt aber immer einen Schutzzauber auf Harriet und somit weiß Hermine, dass ihr wirklich nichts passieren kann. Soweit ich weiß ist der Zauber aber noch nie benötigt worden, und Harriet weiß auch nichts davon."Remus trank nun den Rest seines Tees aus und stellte die Tasse wieder auf das Tischchen. „Sag mal Severus, wie kannst Du eigentlich fliegen? Ich habe mich immer gefragt, woher Harriet das Talent hat."Nun schmunzelte Severus „Ja, ich konnte eigentlich ganz gut fliegen."seine Miene verdüsterte sich und seine Stimme klang nun gequält. „ Meine Eltern verboten mir mich für die Quidditchmannschaft aufstellen zu lassen, da ich dann ja keine Zeit mehr zum Lernen hätte. Sie hätten es mir nie verziehen, wenn ich meiner Leidenschaft nachgekommen wäre." „Aber wir hatten doch zusammen Flugunterricht, da haben wir nie gesehen dass Du gut fliegen konntest."entgegnete Remus. „Wie hätte ich denn erklären sollen dass ich zwar gut fliegen konnte, aber nicht bereit war in der Quidditchmannschaft mitzuspielen. Nein, es sollte keiner merken, dass ich gut fliegen konnte und somit hat man mich in Ruhe gelassen."traurig klangen die letzten Worte, aber Severus hatte sich sofort wieder im Griff. Ruhig aber bestimmt kam die nächste Frage. „Warum hat Hermine nie geheiratet? Verehrer hatte sie doch wohl genug."Severus Herz zog sich zusammen und seine Kehler schnürte sich zu. Er hatte Angst vor Remus Antwort, aber er musste es wissen. „Soweit ich weiß war Hermine während der letzten 12 Jahre zwei Mal mit Männern aus. Einmal mit ihrem Professor an der Londoner Universität, der wie jedes Jahr den besten Studenten des Abschlussjahrganges einlud, und einmal mit einem Mitstudenten, der sich wohl für die Hilfe beim Studium bedanken wollte. Ansonsten war sie nur mit Harry aus. Die beiden sind öfter abends ausgegangen und ich habe meistens auf Harriet aufgepasst. Manchmal hat auch Ginny Longbottom nach Harriet gesehen."Remus sah ihm fest entschlossen in die Augen „Nun möchte ich auch gern einiges wissen. Warum habt ihr Euch damals gestritten?"ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck trat in Severus Augen. „Wir haben uns nicht gestritten."antwortete er traurig. „Leider weiß ich nicht was damals los war. Von einem auf den anderen Tag hat sie nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen. Sie ließ sich verleugnen und hat meine Briefe nie beantwortet. Wenn ich wüsste, was damals los war, hätte ich vielleicht etwas unternehmen können. Bis zu Deiner Sylvesterfeier dachte ich sie wollte lieber mit Harry zusammen sein als mit mir, und das Harry der Vater von Harriet ist. Aber Harry gab mir zu verstehen, dass er nicht der Vater sondern der Pate von Harriet sei. Ich hätte gern mir Hermine gesprochen, aber am nächsten Tag ist sie mir ausgewichen. Sie wollte nicht mit mir sprechen."Remus nickte „Severus, liebst Du sie noch?" Überrascht sah Severus auf und sein Gesicht verschloss sich sofort wieder. „Warum willst Du das wissen. Ich weiß es selber nicht."antwortete Severus barsch.

Remus nickte wieder. „Weiß Harriet dass Du ihr Vater bist?"„Ja" war die knappe Antwort. „Was hast Du nun vor?"Severus holte tief Luft bevor er antwortete „Wir möchten uns besser kennen lernen. Heute Abend haben wir auch schon einige Zeit miteinander verbracht. Wir werden uns nun wohl öfter abends treffen." Remus blieb vor Erstaunen der Mund offen stehen, aber er fasste sich schnell wieder. „So weit seid ihr also schon."murmelte er vor sich hin. „Solltet ihr Hilfe brauchen sag mir nur Bescheid. Ich werde Euch bestimmt ab und zu Zeit verschaffen können. Und bitte Severus, enttäusche sie nicht. Sie ist ein sehr liebes Mädchen." Severus nickte dankbar. Er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht. Er hatte in Remus wirklich einen Freund gefunden.

Harriet war am nächsten Morgen immer noch verwirrt. Gestern hatte sie einen Professor Snape kennen gelernt den, so glaubte sie, kein anderer kannte. Er war nett. Nett und freundlich. Sie konnte es immer noch kaum glauben. Warum konnte er nicht auch so im Unterricht sein. Sie schaute während des Frühstücks immer wieder heimlich zum Lehrertisch. Professor Snape saß wie immer auf seinem Platz und war anscheinen völlig in Gedanken versunken. Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Freundinnen zu und sie sprachen über ihre Hausaufgaben. „Hey Sarah, heute können wir den Alohomora noch einmal probieren, wenn Du möchtest."Sarah sah Harriet dankbar an. „Das wäre wirklich toll, danke Harriet."„Miss Granger,"plötzlich zuckten die Mädchen zusammen als die Stimme von Professor Snape ganz nah hinter ihnen erklang. „Sie denken hoffentlich daran, dass sie heute Abend nach dem Abendessen noch Nachsitzen müssen?"seine Stimme klang scharf. Harriet erschrak und antwortete schüchtern „Ja, Professor Snape, ich denk daran.". Severus drehte sich abrupt um und verschwand aus der großen Halle. „Was will der Idiot denn jetzt schon wieder von Dir?"fragte Amelie, „Du musstest doch schon gestern nachsitzen." „Ist schon o.K."gab Harriet eine Spur zu schnell von sich, „Ich muss bis zum Wochenende nachsitzen."Nun wandte sich Mandy dem Gespräch zu, „Na Merlin sei Dank ist heute schon Donnerstag." „Donnerstag."freute sich Harriet, heute haben wir Quidditchtraining bei Onkel Harry. Seid ihr auch dabei?"Die drei Mädchen sahen sie erstaunt an „Ne Harriet, ich flieg zwar ganz gern aber Quidditch muss nicht unbedingt sein. Ein gutes Spiel ist toll und ich geh gern hin, aber spielen ?"Harriet lachte, „Dann sehen wir uns zum Üben nach dem Quidditchtraining heute Mittag."

Harry hatte die Szene vom Lehrertisch aus beobachtet. Was wollte Snape von Harriet? Aber sofort erinnerte er sich an seine Schulzeit, in der Snape auch ab und zu vorbeikam um irgendeine Gemeinheit los zu werden. Er würde Snape im Auge behalten. Das nahm er sich fest vor.

Harriet brachte ihren Unterricht hinter sich und war die erste die am Quidditchfeld eintraf. Harry war auch schon dort, und bereitete alles für das Training vor. As er Harriet sah lachte er und fragte „Na, wollen wir vor dem Training ein wenig fliegen?"An Harriets Gesichtsausdruck konnte er sehen dass sie genau dies beabsichtigt hatte. Er ging wieder in die Umkleidekabinen und kam mit zwei Besen zurück. Als er Harriet ihren gab schrie sie kurz auf und Harry grinste breit. „Das ist ja mein Thunderstorm. Onkel Harry, du hast meinen Besen dabei?"„Da Erstklässler ihren Besen noch nicht mitbringen dürfen, habe ich ihn mitgebracht. Wenn wir alleine sind, darfst Du damit fliegen, wenn die anderen kommen, musst auch Du auf einem Schulbesen fliegen."Harriet nickte begeistert und schoss auch schon mit ihrem Besen davon. Harry hatte ein wenig Mühe ihr zu folgen.

Severus war gerade auf den Weg zu Professor Sprout ins Gewächshaus als er Geräusche vom Quidditchfeld hörte. Er ging um das Gewächshaus herum und sah Potter und Harriet hintereinander herjagen. Eine Weile schaute er zu. Remus hatte ja gesagt das Harriet gut fliegen konnte aber was er da sah, übertraf seine Erwartungen. So gut wie sie, hatte er noch keinen Erstklässler fliegen sehen. Potter hat ihr eine gründliche Ausbildung zukommen lassen. Sie wäre bestimmt eine gute Jägerin. Und wieder hatte er dieses komische Gefühl im Magen, konnte sich nur nicht erklären was das bedeutete. Nun drehte er sich um und ging in das Gewächshaus um noch einige Kräuter für den Wolfsbanntrank für Remus zu holen. Morgen war Vollmond und Remus brauchte wieder seinen Trank.

Harriet war so glücklich. Das Fliegen mit Onkel Harry war ein Traum und dann das eigentliche Training. Alle waren begeistert. Sie musste unbedingt ihrer Mutter schreiben, Sie war wirklich glücklich.

Um kurz vor sechs stand Harriet mit ihren 3 Freundinnen im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Harriet, noch mal vielen Dank für Deine Hilfe. Endlich klappt der Alohomora. Wollen wir jetzt zum Essen gehen?"Sarah blickte Harriet dankbar an. „Geht schon mal vor, ich muss noch in die Eulerei. Ich hab doch meiner Mutter versprochen zu schreiben. Ich muss nur noch den Brief wegschicken."und damit verschwand Harriet in Richtung Westturm. Etwas außer Atem kam sie dann später in der großen Halle an und aß hungrig zu Abend. Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Freundinnen und ging Richtung Kerker. Sie klopfte am Klassenzimmer an, doch niemand war da. Wo war denn Professor Snape? War sie vielleicht zu früh. „Harriet, hier lang"rief Severus vom Ende des Ganges. Harriet ging auf ihn zu und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich dachte wir unterhalten uns heute in meinen Räumen."sagte Severus.

Harriet nickte und ihr Herz schlug etwas schneller. Nun würde sie also sehen wie ihr Vater wohnte. Er ging mit ihr einen weiteren Gang entlang und murmelte ein Passwort. Eine Tür ging auf und beide traten in Severus Privaträume ein. „Setz Dich schon mal hin" sagte Severus und deutete auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin. „Möchtest Du Tee oder Kürbissaft?"„Kürbissaft bitte" antwortete sie etwas schüchtern. Harriet konnte noch nicht so gut mit einem freundlichen Snape umgehen das musste sie erst noch lernen. Sie ging zum Sessel vor dem Kamin. Ihr war kalt, da der Kamin aus war. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und murmelte „Incendio"und ein wohlig warmes Feuer prasselte im Kamin. Als Severus zurück kam sah er das Kaminfeuer und schmunzelte. „Genau wie Deine Mutter."murmelte er. „Warum?"fragte Harriet etwas verständnislos. „Deine Mutter konnte auch immer schon Sprüche die erst später im Schuljahr drankamen. Ihr habt doch den Incendio noch nicht durchgesprochen oder?"„Nein"antwortete Harriet schüchtern da sie ja wusste das Professor Snape es hasste wenn jemand mehr wusste als er es für richtig befand. „Ich habe vor der Schule manchmal morgens den Kamin angemacht, wenn Mom mal ausschlafen wollte und ich das Frühstück gemacht habe."Severus grinste „Habt ihr keine Hauselfen?"fragte er und seine Gedanken gingen zurück in Hermines viertes Schuljahr, als sie versuchte die ganze Schule von ihrer Elfenbewegung zu begeistern. „Nein, einen eigenen Hauselfen haben wir nicht, aber manchmal kommt Dobby, Harrys Hauself zu uns und hilft uns."Noch eine weitere Stunde unterhielten sie sich über alles und nichts. „Ich habe Dich heute mit Potter fliegen sehen, und Du das war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Was hälst Du davon wenn wir morgen abend ein wenig auf dem Quidditchfeld fliegen?"fragte Severus seine Tochter. „Ohh, das wäre toll. Aber wenn uns jemand sieht?" Harriet klang ein wenig unsicher. „Onkel Harry kennt einen Verhüllungszauber, den er immer anwendet wenn wir in unserem Garten fliegen, vielleicht könnten wir ihn ja fragen und .." „Ich glaube ich kenne den Verhüllungszauber Harriet, uns wird schon keiner sehen."antwortete er. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich und Harriet ging in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Severus ging aber noch in sein Labor. Er wollte heute Nacht noch den Wolfsbanntrank brauen, damit die Zeit morgen nicht zu knapp wird. Am frühen Morgen füllte er den Wolfsbanntrank in eine Phiole und verkorkte sie sorgfältig. Es war aber schon zu spät um noch zu schlafen, also machte er sich für den nächsten Tag bereit und ging dann zum Frühstück.

Für Severus zog sich dieser Tag in die Länge. In seinem Unterricht der ersten Klasse Ravenclaw mit Hufflepuff flogen gleich zwei Kessel in die Luft und im Unterricht 7 Klasse Gryffindor mit Slytherin brodelte ein Kessel über so dass sich ein Schüler übel verbrannte, und in einem Kessel hatte es tatsächlich ein Schüler geschafft Baumschlangenhaut mit Drachenhaut zu verwechseln und der Trank sprühte Funken in allen Farben. Severus war völlig genervt. Sein einziger Lichtblick war die Flugstunde mit Harriet heute Abend. Er freute sich wirklich darauf wieder einmal zu fliegen. Es war schon verdammt lange her.

Hermine kam an diesem Tag wütend nach Hause. Sie wäre so gern mit Tonks und Wendy auf diese Mission gefahren. Sie wollten dunkle Magie aufspüren, aber Mr. Blanks wollte sie im Ministerium belassen. Dabei waren sämtliche Tränke aufgefüllt und ihre sonstige Arbeit erledigt. Seit Harriet auf Hogwarts war hatte sie keinen einzigen Außenauftrag bekommen. Sie wusste dass sie bereit für solche Aufträge war, aber warum wollte Mr. Blanks sie nicht gehen lassen. Sie trat ins Wohnzimmer und sah Moon auf der Sofalehne ruhen. „Moon, mein Kleiner komm her. Na wenigstens etwas schönes heute."Sie nahm Moon den Brief ab und gab ihm etwas zu essen. Sie schmunzelte als sie Harriets Brief las, ‚Na wenigstens geht es ihr gut' dachte sie. Sie schrieb einen langen Brief zurück und band ihn Moon ans Bein. Moon flog sofort durchs offene Fenster davon. Hermine ließ sich ein Bad ein und versank in ihm. Harriet scheint in Hogwarts glücklich zu sein. Das lag mit Sicherheit auch daran, dass Harry dort war. Sie war Harry dankbar dass er ein so guter Freund war. Er tat alles für sie und Harriet. Na wenigstens scheint Severus die beiden nicht zu sehr zu traktieren. Harriet hat sich nicht mehr über ihn beschwert. Plötzlich gab es in ihrem Wohnzimmer einen Knall. „Hermine wo bist Du?"rief Harry atemlos. Hermine wurde unruhig, „Harry ich bin in der Badewanne, was ist denn los?"fragte sie besorgt. „Komm schnell raus, du musst für Wendy einspringen Mine, Wendy hat sich den Fuß gebrochen, er ist zwar schon wieder geheilt, aber die im St. Mungo sagen sie sollte noch 2 Tage den Fuß schonen."Hermine stand 5 Minuten später fertig angezogen im Ministerium und erhielt die letzten Instruktionen von Mr. Blanks. Sie verließ mit Tonks das Büro ihres Chefs und traf wieder auf Harry der dort auf sie gewartet hatte. „Sei vorsichtig Mine, pass auf Dich auf ja?"Harry wirkte besorgt. „Hey, traust Du mir den Auftrag nicht zu?"Hermine zog gespielt die Unterlippe nach vorn. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber pass bitte auf Dich auf."Hermine zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Wenn Harriet fragt, sag ihr bitte dass ich einen Auftrag habe, und dass sie mich im Moment nicht erreichen kann. Sag ihr auch dass ich sie lieb hab." und schon war sie mit Tonks disappariert.

Severus ging noch vor dem Abendessen auf das Quidditchfeld und sprach die Verhüllungszauber. Er sprach auch den Schutzzauber über Harriets Besen. Sie sollte es ja nicht mitbekommen. Dann ging er zurück in sein Labor und holte Remus Wolfsbanntrank. Er könnte ihn direkt beim Abendessen einnehmen. Als er in der großen Halle ankam, herrschte dort schon reges Treiben. Severus setze sich auf seinen Platz und schaute in der Halle umher. Harriet saß schon mit ihren Freundinnen am Gryffindortisch. Er selber aß nur eine Kleinigkeit. Remus tauchte aber nicht auf. Wo konnte er nur sein. Nach dem Abendessen ging er zum Quidditchfeld wo Harriet schon auf ihn wartete. Die Nacht war schon angebrochen. „Harriet, weißt Du wo Professor Lupin ist?"seine Stimme klang eher gelangweilt, aber er machte sich sehr große Sorgen. „Remus wollte in den verbotenen Wald. Er sagte glaube ich etwas von Rotkappen die er für seinen Unterricht fangen wollte."antwortete Harriet. „Ich muss dringend kurz mit ihm reden, würdest Du solange auf mich warten? Die Besen stehen schon dort drüben an der Wand, aber bitte nicht ohne mich anfangen hörst Du?"sagte er bestimmt in seinem strengen Unterrichtston. Harriet nickte und ließ sich auf der Tribüne nieder. Severus nahm seinen Besen und flog Richtung verbotenen Wald. Den Besen ließ er vor dem Wald stehen und ging hinein. Es gab hier nur eine Stelle an der Rotkappen zu finden waren. An dieser Stelle sind im finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort viele Menschen gestorben. Die meisten waren Totesser, aber es waren auch einige Auroren und leider auch Schüler darunter gewesen. Severus ging schneller und als er die Stelle erreicht hatte, sah er einen zerbrochenen Korb. Aber von Remus war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Langsam wurde ihm unheimlich und seine Hand wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab greifen da hörte er eine ihm leider all zu bekannte Stimme „Expelliarmus"und sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand.

„Malfoy, was machen Sie denn hier?"Draco grinste seinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer böse an. Ich habe meinem Vater eben ein Geschenk überreicht, und nun kann ich ihm das zweite geben. Hab ich heute ein Glück."strahlte er, aber seine Augen blickten nur noch kälter. Aus Dracos Zauberstab zischten Seile die Severus fesselten. „Los vorran, gehen Sie schon."brummte Draco und drückte seinen Zauberstab in Severus Rücken. Im Vorbei gehen hob er Severus Zauberstab auf und steckte ihn in seine Robe. „Bist Du nun der Diener Deines Vaters Draco?"fragte Severus, und seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Crucio"und Severus krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Er hörte wie hinter Watte Dracos kaltes Gelächter. Draco nahm den Fluch von ihm „Noch eine Frage Professor und ich heben den Cruciatus nicht mehr auf." Severus hielt sich lieber daran, denn er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Draco es ernst meinte. Außerdem wollte er wissen was mit Remus passiert war. Nach nur 10 Minuten kamen sie an eine Hütte die Severus nicht kannte. Vor der Hütte standen 4 Männer und eine Frau. Ein Mann lag gefesselt auf dem Boden. Einen der Männer erkante er sofort. Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy drehte sich zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen um. „Ach Draco, wen bringst Du mir denn da, ich hätte niemals gedacht dass ich so ein großes Glück haben könnte, den Verräter zu erwischen."Beim näher kommen erkannte er auch die anderen Personen. Die anderen Personen waren Antonin Dolohoff, Walden McNair, Vincent Crabbe und Bellatrix Lestrange. Der gefesselte Mann auf dem Boden war Remus. „So haben wir beide aus dem Weg, ohne das jemand an uns denkt."freute sich Lucius. „Wenn wir beide verschwinden, dann wird Dumbledore wissen was los ist."presste Remus hervor. Severus sah dass er große Schmerzen haben musste. Lucius lachte, „Wenn ein Werwolf einen Lehrer tötet, wird der Werwolf ebenfalls getötet, und niemand wird ihm glauben. Und dank unseres guten Draco wissen wir, dass Du deinen Trank heute nicht genommen hast."Zu den anderen gewannt brüllte er „Sperrt die beiden in die Hütte, dann kann der Werwolf seine Arbeit tun."In Remus Augen blitzte Panik auf. „Nein"schrie Remus, doch die anderen lachten nur. Dann warfen sie Remus und Severus übereinander in die Hütte und schlossen die Tür. „Kommt beieilt Euch, der Mond geht gleich auf."Severus bemühte sich an seinen Fesseln. Gut das Draco ihn gefesselt hatte, er hatte den Spruch gegen das Entfesseln vergessen. Endlich hatte er es geschafft, ließ aber noch seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken da die Todesser noch zu hören waren, aber sie entfernten sich langsam. Severus sprang auf Remus zu, zog die Phiole aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie Remus an den Mund „Trink."befahl er, und Remus trank. Erleichtert ließ sich Severus wieder auf den Boden sinken und befreite Remus von seinen Fesseln. Auf einmal hörten wie ein lautes Krachen und einen Aufschrei. Dann redeten die Männer durcheinander. Er konnte die Stimme von Bellatrix erkennen. „Lasst mit das Töten übernehmen, ich habe schon so lange niemanden mehr getötet." „Nein"schrie Lucius, das kann der Werwolf auch übernehmen. Dann hörten sie, wie ein Körper vor die Hütte geworfen wurde. Beide Männer legten sofort wieder die Hände hinter den Rücken. Remus stöhnte plötzlich auf. Er erstarrte. Seine Augen schauten starr aus dem Fenster und wurden gelb. Severus rutschte von ihm weg und schaute ihn entsetzt an. Die Verwandlung fing an. Er hörte ein Scharren am Fenster und sah wie Draco grinsend auf Remus schaute. „Es geht los, wir können gehen." Severus hörte wie die Totesser disapparierten. „Sev.. „ die Stimme glich eher einem Knurren, „versuch, ... die Tür Sever.."Severus rannte zur Tür und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Er schmiss sich dagegen, aber nichts tat sich. „ d...das Fenster" grollte Remus. „Nein Remus, das Fenster ist zu klein"Er musste wohl warten bis Remus die Kraft hatte die Tür zu durchbrechen. Hoffentlich wirkte der Trank. Severus hatte noch nie im Leben so große Angst, er begann zu zittern. „Sever.. der Tra.... wirkt.. glaub.."Dann zog sich Remus Gesicht plötzlich in die Länge. Sein Rücken bog sich durch und zerriss die Kleidung die Remus trug. Aus seinen Fingern kamen Krallen und Remus schrie vor Schmerzen. Severus konnte es kaum mit ansehen. Was musste dieser Mann Monat für Monat durchmachen. Die Hände wurden nun zu Pfoten und am ganzen Körper wuchs Haar. Die Schuhe platzten auf und große Klauenartige Pfoten kamen zum Vorschein, und immer wieder diese Schmerzensschreie. Severus hielt sich die Ohren zu. Selbst unter dem Cruciatus Fluch hatten die Menschen nicht so geschrieen. Nun stand vor Severus ein ausgewachsener Werwolf. Der Werwolf schaute den vor Panik schlotternden Severus an. Severus sah immer noch in gütige Augen. Sie waren zwar gelb, aber hatten nicht den wilden mordlustigen Ausdruck den er damals als Junge bei ihm gesehen hatte. Die Augen waren immer noch Remus Augen. Der Werwolf nickte ihm zu und sprang ohne Anlauf gegen die Hüttentür. Die Tür zersprang in 1000 Teile. Severus sah den Werwolf auf eine leblose Person zulaufen. Er blieb davor stehen und heulte Markerschütternd. Severus rannte zu ihm und erstarrte. Dort lag Harriet. Sie lag in einer großen Blutlache. Severus untersuchte sie und stellte fest, das das Blut aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf kam. Severus untersuchte ihre Robe nach ihrem Zauberstab und fand ihn. Er sprach einige kleinere Heilzauber und beschwor eine Trage. Er rannte durch den Wald und ließ die Trage neben sich her schweben. Als er endlich den Waldrand erreicht hatte rannte er auf seinen Besen zu, schwang sich darauf und flog Richtung Schloss. Mit dem Zauberstab zeigte er immer noch auf die neben ihm schwebende Trage. Eigentlich wollte er zum Schlosstor, doch dann zog er seinen Besen wieder hoch und flog direkt zum Fenster von Madam Pomfrey. Dieser Weg war kürzer. Er klopfte am Fenster und Poppy erstarrte als sie Severus mit einer Trage vor dem Fenster sah. Sie öffnete das Fenster, zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach „Mobilcorpus**"**und die bewusstlose Harriet schwebte in den Krankenflügel direkt auf ein Bett. Severus ließ die Trage verschwinden und flog wieder zum Schlosseingang, stellte den Besen ab und rannte direkt ins Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Als er dort angekommen war musste er sich sehr zusammen nehmen um den Direktor mitzuteilen was gerade geschehen war. Nachdem er geendet hatte warf er eine Hand voll Flohpulver in den Kamin und sagte, Zaubereiministerium Büro Harry Potter. Dann erschien Harrys lächelnder Kopf im Kamin. „Professor Dumbledore, was ist los."fragte er als er das ernste Gesicht des Schulleiters sah.

„Es hat Totesseraktivitäten gegeben Harry, komm bitte sofort her." Augenblicklich war Harrys Kopf aus den Flammen verschwunden um wenige Sekunden später in voller Größe erneut im Kamin zu erscheinen. In kurzen Worten erzählte Severus noch einmal was passiert ist. Dann rannten Harry und Severus aus Dumbledores Büro Richtung Krankenflügel. Auf dem Weg fragte Harry „Wo ist Remus?"„Er ist im verbotenen Wald geblieben"keuchte Severus. Dann kamen sie endlich im Krankenflügel an. Poppy drückte die beiden wieder aus der Tür heraus und legte den Finger auf den Mund. „Was ist mit ihr Poppy?"fragte Harry und sah sehr besorgt aus. „Sie ist sehr schwer verletzt,"antwortete sie und Severus zog scharf die Luft ein. „Sie hat ein paar äußere Verletztungen, die aber nicht weiter tragisch sind. Das schlimmste ist die leichte Hirnblutung die sie hat. Das Blut wird innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden auf das Gehirn drücken und es wahrscheinlich irreparabel schädigen."„Sie muss ins St. Mungo."Harry wollte gerade an Poppy vorbei gehen als diese ihn festhielt. „Das geht nicht Harry, sie ist nicht transportfähig. Außerdem habe ich schon mit dem St. Mungo gesprochen. Sie braucht den Cerebrumsanus Trank innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden. Aber St. Mungo hat ihn auch nicht. Er enthält einige Zutaten die man nicht bekommen kann. Das St. Mungo bemüht sich führende Heiler in anderen Ländern zu erreichen, ob sie den Trank haben."Harry sah entsetzt auf Poppy hinab. „Ganz ehrlich?" fragte Poppy . Beide Männer nickten „Selbst wenn in einem anderen Land der Cerebrumsanus Trank zu finden wäre, würde er zu spät kommen, denn er darf nicht mit Magie in Berührung kommen. Also darf er nicht durchs Floh Netzwerk oder durch Apparieren transportiert werden. Er müsste auf Muggelweise transportiert werden."Severus Gehirn begann nach diesem Schock endlich wieder zu arbeiten. Er drehte sich abrupt um und stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen davon. Harry und Poppy sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. „Darf ich zu ihr?"fragte Harry leise. Poppy nickte nur und Harry trat an Harriets Bett. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und nahm ihre Hand. Er redete die ganze Nacht mit ihr, bis ihm die Augen zu vielen.

Severus stürmte in seine Privaträume. Er durchstöberte seine Bücherregale und zog 3 Bücher hervor. Im zweiten fand er wonach er suchte. Das Rezept vom Cerebrumsanus Trank. Die Zutatenliste war sehr umfangreich. Nach einer weiteren Stunde stand fest. Er hatte alle Zutaten bis auf zwei. Er ging in sein Wohnzimmer zum Kamin, entzündete ihn und nahm eine Prise Flohpulver. „Neville und Ginny Longbottoms Wohnzimmer"sprach er und steckte den Kopf in den Kamin. Wieder drehte sich alles, und in der Aufregung hatte er vergessen die Augen zu schließen. Als sein Kopf endlich aufhörte sich zu drehen, sah er nur verschwommen, da er Asche in die Augen bekommen hatte. „Mr. Longbottom, sind Sie zu Hause?"fragte er und erkannte eine schemenhaft Gestalt. „Professor Snape, was ist passiert?"fragte Ginny entsetzt. „Miss We... Äh Mrs. Longbottom, ist Ihr Mann zu Hause es ist wichtig."Langsam konnte Severus wieder sehen, denn die tränenden Augen hatten die Asche rausgespült. In diesem Moment kam Neville auch schon ins Wohnzimmer gestolpert und viel direkt vor den Kamin. „Was ist passiert Professor Snape? Kann ich ihnen helfen?"„Ja, es wäre sehr wichtig. In der Schule hat es einen Unfall gegeben, und ein Schüler ist verletzt worden. Er kann nur durch den Cerebrumsanus Trank gerettet werden, bevor eine Hirnschädigung eintritt. Mir fehlen aber 2 Zutaten die, wenn überhaupt, nur Sie haben." Severus klang ziemlich nervös. „Was brauchen Sie Professor." Nevilles Stimme klang fest und bestimmt. „Ich brauche Blüten der Cerbolilie und Sanguiskraut."Neville schaute nachdenklich, „Das Sanguiskraut ist kein Problem aber ob die Cerbolilie gerade eine frische Blüte hat muss ich nachsehen. Gestern hat sie geblüht. Können sie auch mit der Blüte von gestern etwas anfangen Sir?"„Ja, Mr. Longbottom, die Blüte kann auch vertrocknet sein."Severus sah Neville dankbar an. „Ich komme dann gleich in ihr Büro und hole die Pflanzen ab. Dann kann ich mit dem ersten Hogwartsexpress wieder zurück fahren." Neville überlegte. „Nein Professor Snape, das würde zuviel Zeit kosten. Ich komme mit dem ersten Hogwartsexpress morgen früh. Dann können sie schon einmal den Trank vorbereiten, ich denke mal nicht dass diese Zutaten am Anfang noch nicht benötigt werden?"Severus grinste „Na, dann haben Sie ja doch nicht 5 Jahre umsonst in meinem Unterricht gesessen. Sie haben Recht Mr. Longbottom die Zutaten kommen ziemlich am Ende in den Trank."„Dann ist das also abgemacht Sir. Morgen komme ich nach Hogwarts." Neville freute sich helfen zu können. Severus sah Neville dankbar an, „Vielen Dank Mr. Longbottom, ich werde mich bei Ihnen gewiss revanchieren."Dann zog er auch schon seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin. „Wenn Longbottom den ersten Hogwartsexpress nimmt, kommt er hier um 14.30Uhr an. Dann werde ich den Kessel morgen früh aufsetzten."Sprach er mit sich selber. Er verließ seinen Kerker und ging sofort zur Krankenflügel. Als er die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete sah er Potter an Harriets Bett schlafen. Er ging in und hob Harry auf das freies Bett neben Harriet. „Ich will hier sitzten Potter."knurrte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Er sah seine Tochter an. Sie sah aus als wenn sie nur friedlich schlafen würde. „Wir hatten kaum Zeit uns kennen zu lernen, aber ich verspreche Dir wir werden es nachholen. Wenn Du wieder gesund bist. Morgen abend wird es schon wieder besser gehen." Seine Augen verengten sich nun zu Schlitzen und er drehte sich zu Potter um. „Potter wachen Sie auf."flüsterte er. Doch Harry schlief weiter. Also verließ er die Krankenstation und ging direkt zum Direktor. Bei den Wasserspeiern angekommen nannte er das Passwort und sie gaben die Treppe frei. Severus wurde in die Höhe gehoben und konnte dann die letzten Stufen zum Büro von Dumbledore hinauf gehen. Er wollte gerade anklopfen, da erklang eine müde Stimme von drinnen. „Komm rein Severus."Er trat ein und setzte sich ohne Aufforderung auf den Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch. „Was unternehmen wir wegen Malfoy?"fragte Severus ohne Umschweife. Nun lächelte Albus ein wenig „Ich habe gerade mit Mr. Blanks gesprochen. Wir bekommen 3 Auroren. Harry ist ja schon da, und er wird 2 weitere Auroren bestimmen die von hier aus arbeiten werden."Severus nickte zustimmend. „Wir müssen auch Miss Granger über den Zustand ihrer Tochter informieren."„Das ist leider im Moment nicht möglich Severus. Mr. Blanks sagte dass Miss Granger auf ihrer ersten Außenmission und nicht erreichbar ist. Sie wird erst in den nächsten Tagen zurück erwartet. Severus, .... ich mache mir große Sorgen um Harriet. Ich habe meine sämtlichen Bücher, auch die der schwarzen Magie durchgesehen, und ich finde nichts wie man ihr helfen könnte." Severus sah fest in Dumbledores Augen. „Wenn alles gut geht, kann ich ihr morgen abend den Cerebrumsanus Trank geben."Als er Dumbledores verbüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah sprach er weiter. „Bis auf zwei Zutaten habe ich alle da. Die beiden die mir fehlen, wird Mr. Longbottom mir morgen Mittag mit dem Hogwartsexpress bringen. Wenn alles gut geht ist der Trank morgen Abend fertig." Albus fragte ungläubig „Wieso Mr. Longbottom?"Severus lächelte „Er hat 2 private Gewächshäuser im Institut für magische Pflanzen. In diesen Gewächshäusern erforscht er privat die magischen Fähigkeiten von seltenen Pflanzen. Er hat glaube ich fast alle seltenen Pflanzen und Kräuter die es gibt in diesen Häusern."Nun lächelte auch Dumbledore „Wer hätte das gedacht."„Morgen besprechen wir wie es weiter geht Severus. Morgen Abend wenn Dein Trank fertig ist." Albus Augen funkelten nun wieder durch seine Halbmondförmige Brille. Severus nickte und ging wieder in seine Räume.

Am nächsten Morgen erschien er gar nicht zum Frühstück, sondern er setzte seinen Kessel auf und fing mit dem Cerebrumsanus Tank an. Er trug gerade alle Zutaten zusammen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Er öffnete und Remus stand ziemlich müde aussehend vor seiner Tür. „Remus? Komm rein und schließ die Tür hinter Dir"Severus war erstaunt Remus nach Vollmond in seinen Räumen zu sehen. „Wie geht es Dir Remus?"„Mir geht's gut Sev. Warum bist du gestern in den verbotenen Wald gekommen?" Severus hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue „Ich hab Dich gesucht. Du hattest Deinen Trank nicht genommen. Ich hatte keine Lust hier auf Hogwarts einen gefährlichen Werwolf zu haben."Remus lächelte. „Danke Severus, dass Du Dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Das hat mir wohl das Leben gerettet."Severus winkte ab. „Ich habe schon gehört was mit Harriet ist, Dumbledore hat mit mir gesprochen. Ich soll Dir übrigens sagen, dass er heute Deinen Unterricht übernimmt damit du in Ruhe diesen Trank brauen kannst."Severus nickte. „Du solltest Dich jetzt hinlegen Remus, Du siehst fürchterlich aus." „Ja, das mache ich auch. Ich wollte mich nur vorher bei Dir bedanken."Dann ging Remus hinaus

Hochkonzentriert arbeitete Severus den ganzen Tag an dem Trank. Während einer Siedezeit, ging er zum Kamin und wies Hagrid an um 14.30 Uhr eine Kutsche zum Bahnhof zu schicken die Mr. Longbottom abholen sollte. Danach wendete er sich wieder seinem Trank zu.

Dann endlich klopfte es und Neville stand vor der Tür. „Kommen Sie rein Longbottom"raunte Severus und nahm dem verdutzen Neville den Beutel mit den Pflanzen ab. „Wenn Sie möchten sollen Sie bitte in die große Halle kommen. Professor Dumbledore wartet dort auf Sie."dann drehte er sich um und holte die Pflanzen hervor. Neville ging wie ihm geheißen in die große Halle. Professor Dumbledore sah ihn sofort. „Mr. Longbottom. Schön Sie zu sehen. Kommen sie doch bitte näher. Setzen Sie sich. Sie haben bestimmt Hunger."Dann klatschte er in die Hände und ein Hauself stand vor ihm. „Sagen Sie ihm was sie essen möchten Mr. Longbottom, und keine falsche Scheu, sie sind heute mein Ehrengast."Neville blickte etwas verlegen auf den Hauself „Ein Steak hätte ich gern, wenn es möglich ist, und Kürbissaft" „Gern Siiiiir"antwortete der Elf und verschwand. Neville setzte sich neben Professor Dumbledore. „Mr. Longbottom, ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar, dass sie uns die beiden Pflanzen zur Verfügung stellen."Neville wurde nun vor Verlegenheit rot „Aber Professor Dumbledore, selbstverständlich bin ich bereit ihnen meine Pflanzen für einen Notfall zur Verfügung zu stellen." „Neville"rief eine laute Professor Sprout erfreut durch die große Halle und eilte auf Neville zu. Sie setzte sich neben ihm „Welche Pflanzen waren denn so wichtig?"und sofort entstand ein interessantes Gespräch zwischen den beiden die sich in den letzten Jahren angefreundet hatten.

Währenddessen hatte Severus den Trank soweit fertig. Er musste noch eine halbe Stunde brodeln. Unruhig wartete er die 30 Minuten ab bis er endlich 6 Phiolen füllen konnte. Er rannte sofort in den Krankenflügel. „Poppy hier ist der Cerebrumsanus Trank"und reichte ihr eine Phiole. Madam Pomfrey ging sofort zu Harriet und flößte ihr den Trank ein. Harry, der seit gestern Abend Harriets Bett nicht verlassen hatte, sah Severus dankbar an. „Danke"flüsterte er ihm zu. „Warten Sie erst mal ab ob er überhaupt wirkt Potter"gab dieser zurück. Nach einigen Minuten bewegte sich Harriet unruhig. Es dauerte noch eine Stunde bis Harriet die Augen aufschlug. Sie schaute von Harry zu Severus, lächelte und schlief wieder ein. Poppy war ganz außer sich. „Severus, sie hat es geschafft."Severus spürte eine unendliche Erleichterung und seine Augen brannten. Er drehte sich abruppt um und stürmte zurück in die Kerker. Es dauerte eine weitere Stunde und Harriet öffnete wieder die Augen. „Onkel Harry" flüsterte sie, „Wie geht es Onkel Remus und Professor Snape?" Harry lächelte „Beiden geht es gut Prinzessin. Aber jetzt erzählst Du mir mal was Du im verbotenen Wald zu suchen hattest."„ Ich war schon am Quidditchfeld und ... äh...ich wollte mich dort mit Mandy treffen... da kam Professor Snape und fragte ob ich Onkel Remus gesehen habe. Ich sagte ihm dass er in den verbotenen Wald gehen wollte um Rotkappen zu fangen. Dann ist S.. Professor Snape zu den Besen gegangen und ist mit einem in den Wald geflogen. Nach 1 Stunde war weder er noch Onkel Remus da und da habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Es war noch ein Besen draußen und da bin ich Professor Snape nach geflogen. Im Wald habe ich dann Geräusche gehört und dachte sie wären dort. Dann zischte etwas durch die Luft und mehr weiß ich nicht."„Ist schon gut Prinzessin, wir müssen nur noch Deiner Mutter schonend beibringen was passiert ist. Sie ist nämlich auf ihrem ersten Außeneinsatz und war bisher nicht zu erreichen."Harry sah Harriet etwas traurig an „Was ist denn mit mir genau passiert? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen."Harriet fühlte sich eigentlich nicht schlecht, nur etwas müde. „Du bist wahrscheinlich vom Besen gefallen und mit Deinem Kopf irgendwo aufgeschlagen. Du hattest eine Platzwunde am Kopf und ziemlich viel Blut verloren. Aber das war nicht so schlimm. Du hattest auch Blut im Kopf und das hat auf Dein Gehirn gedrückt. Severus konnte Merlin sei Dank einen Trank herstellen, der es geschafft hat den Druck von Deinem Gehirn weg zu nehmen."In diesem Moment betrat Severus, Professor Dumbledore und Remus den Krankenflügel. „Hey,"sagte Remus „Du bist ja wieder unter uns. Wie geht es Dir?"Mir geht es gut Onkel Remus danke."Sie blickte Severus dankbar an. Er trat an ihr Bett und lächelte sie an. „Ich bin froh dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht Miss Granger."sagte Severus höflich, und gab Harriet die Hand. Harriet zog die Hand näher zu sich und Severus musste sich über sie beugen. Dann flüsterte Harriet ihm ins Ohr. „Danke Dad"und augenblicklich hatte Severus Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte tatsächlich Dad zu ihm gesagt. Er drehte sich um und verließ fluchtartig den Krankenflügel. Harry sah Remus verblüfft an. Remus und Dumbledore grinsten nur. „Was ist hier los?"fragte Harry ernst und Remus schaute zu Harriet. Harriet verkroch sich unter ihre Decke und schluckte. Dumbledore drehte sich um und verließ den Krankenflügel. Remus lächelte Harry an und sagte „Sie wissen es Harry."„Wer hat...?"„Ich" kam eine leise Stimme unter der Bettdecke hervor. Remus und Harry starrten Harriet an. „Ich habe Euer Gespräch in Remus Büro belauscht. Fred und George haben mir auch Langziehohren mit gegeben und ich habe alles mitgehört."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo Ihr Lieben, vielen Dank für Eure Reviews. Leider hat es nun doch eine Weile gedauert mit dem Update, aber ich werde das nächste Kapitel hoffentlich schneller uptaten. Im nächsten wird es auch mehr Hermine geben.


End file.
